Everlasting
by Lillianpeace
Summary: Winnie, lived a long life, a happy one at that. She watched has her family passed but when her only Granddaughter Finley stood on the brink of death, this is when she decided to change it all. The Brotherhood is close and now with her Finely alive and immortal she calls on Miles Tuck to keep her safe.
1. Winnie

**Here is a brand-new story for you all, I personally love this book and movie and had some ideas. But, as usual, I own nothing except new ideas and characters, I make no money from writing, and all rights belong to the rightful owners. Thank you for reading, please leave me some reviews!**

 **Winnie's point of view…**

My name is Winifred (Winnie) Harper Nee Foster, I was born here in Treegap, Maryland in 1890, the year is 1989 only months from 1990 and my hundredth birthday. In 1905 my life was forever changed when I was kidnapped by the Tucks, I was changed because I found myself those weeks I was gone, found love and freedom.

I loved Jesse, maybe it was what they called puppy love from a girl who had been cooped up in a large manor her whole life, but a part of me loves him still. Enough that I named my own daughter Jessie, my granddaughter is also named after the Tucks who may never change but they changed me for the better. Even when I made the hard choice to hide the spring after buying the land, a fact I will never alert any to. I know I am dying, my will has been read and all money and properties are now in the hands of my granddaughter, it was an unusual request, but the Judge granted it.

I never regret my choices, I still miss Jesse and the Tucks but when you have lived such a full life, with the trials and tribulations that come with it. Even after my Jessie passed only a year after giving birth to my only Granddaughter, Finley Blaire Mae Harper, who has been ill her entire seventeen years. On her birthday, I came to her room.

It flashes back like it was only yesterday.

 ****Flashback****

I walked from my master room, the halls darkened in this late hour, but it was time. I had the crystal clear vile in my shaking hands, but I held tight as not to drop the magical waters that rest inside.

Finley was reading, her face so pale and her once stunning blue eyes sunken in, I could not lose her. She was not yet done with life, she wanted to live but knew she would not make it another month.

I smile hearing her gentle voice, "Hello meemaw, you shouldn't be up. You haven't been well; you're ninety-nine not fifty." but she held so much humor in her tone.

Taking her hand in mine, we lock eyes, the same color but hers need more life in them. "I have never lied to you even when the truth hurt, like your father having no desire for a female child. I want you to hear me out my Finley."

Her eyes curious as her face managed to pale more in this minute but when she spoke her words are chosen with care. "I will always trust you, you have been my rock."

"Long ago, in 1905 all those fairytales I once told you about Jesse and the Tucks?" 

"I loved those." her smile was weak but held so much fond emotions that I knew meant she was reminiscing of her more carefree days.

"Yes, me too my dearest. Well those weren't fairytale's, I was kidnapped by the Tucks who never became ill, lived long years because of the Magical Spring. I have held on to the waters since you were two. The day we found out how sick you really were, your grandpa thought it was just me being silly, but it was never as such. This will cure you, but in that you will not die; you will watch the world change instead. Can you live with that?"

I have no clue if she believes me, but she answers me, "You make your life, no matter how long you live, one of adventure, seeing the changing world would be something. But alone no, I need company like you." her voice so weak, she needed sleep but fear she might not wake made me stay and talk.

"I never drank it when I turned seventeen, I wanted a long life and in the end to die. But you have had no life other than these walls and school, you have been a loner due to you being sick. I want you to live and be happy, it is my dying wish for you. That is why we saw the Judge, how you have control now."

Her words firm, "I did that to make you happy, every day that I wake I am blessed another day. I will never out live you."

I held the vile to her, "Drink this and you will and be healthy for once in your short life." Finley took the glass vile from my hands, her eyes moving over it before in her mind making me happy by drinking the cold water. She may think it was silly but soon she will be better than she had to leave before the Brothers of the Farlands came, they cannot find the spring and they never shall, but they would kill her, use her and that can never happen.

I have been very busy trying to find one of the Tucks to keep her safe, I may have found Miles in the back woods of Alabama.

Finley smiled, "Here meemaw, we both need sleep." she was still pale as I left.

 ****end****

That was two months ago, she was better and has finished High school but still she was an old soul, wise and alone. She never fit in with her peers. She was here in the Library when I rushed in which could have killed me.

I spoke, "Pack now, anything you need. Trust me." and she did walking from her sanctuary to her room.

I waited in the foyer with the driver who would take her bags, she had three and her bathroom bag and backpack. She was a firm believer now, she was immortal, and my death was her fear.

But right now, her death if it could happen, or the use of her was my own fear as the Brotherhood was lurking closer now, too close for her to stay here safe. I sat with her as she ate in the car, I paid handsomely for Jack to take us to Alabama, Yampertown to be precise.

"Meemaw, why do I have to leave? You will be alone they could hurt you."

I waved this off, "If they wanted to, they would have long ago, but I have made sure they saw me aging, your mother aging but with you it has changed. You shouldn't be alive, and they now see you so healthy, it is best I see if my lead was right, you will be safe with the Tucks." I was too old for this but here I was, making sure my life made it safe to Miles.

It was dawn when we left the Hotel, Jack in the room next to us to make sure we are safe, so we could drive another one into the backwoods. She sits reading we are so close as only a few buildings stood, all looking vintage, the towns people look a little unsavory like a scene out of Fried Green tomatoes, Jack pulled the Mercedes to a stop in a local diner so that we might get out and find him.

Finley stood close to Jack who was a bodyguard for an old friend, I borrowed him for a few days.

A woman of about twenty walked up, "Sorry, Ma'am are ya'll lost?" she was kind, her face had a long scar down the left, but she dressed in modest clothes.

I spoke, "No my dear we are not, I am looking for a man named Miles Tuck." I watched her face as it paled, she knew him.

"Sorry, no one by that name here."

She was lying, "I assume you do know of who I speak of, maybe he doesn't go by that name, but he is here. You run off and tell him Winnie is at the diner having her morning meal." I was from old, very old money, so using this tone was effective with her. I watched her taking to the woods when no one other was looking, Finley ate as did Jack and I, the food was delectable.

We waited over an hour before leaving, the girl was nowhere in sight, but a map was on Jacks seat, we had to take another road before walking a rather sizable distance.

Finley loved the woods, her hands touched the leaves and trees as we passed. "I loved the forest around the manor, getting lost in the woods was a fond pass time."

"Jack, I hate to ask but can you help me, this walk is not up to my old age." I just need an arm to lean on.

It was becoming hotter as the sun was at its peak, but a small cottage type cabin most people die for now is laying in front of us, the girl was standing outside waiting for us.

"Sorry ma'am, he said if it was you that you would come no matter what. Miles is inside." she walked in as I followed suit.

I held my hand up, "Jack keep Finley outside for a few moments then come in, I just need a few words with Miles."

Finley was fiddling with the axe as Jack took it from her. The home was well lit and smelled of fresh honeysuckle, but in the chair, was Miles looking no older than he did in 1905, he was not surprised to see me aged.

He stood helping me to sit, "Is it really you Winnie?" his hand over mine as I laughed.

I repeated what he once told me, "If you think on it, you come to see there'd be so many creatures, including people, we'd all be squeezed in right up next to each other before long." He knew then it was me as he smiled.

"Jesse won't be too pleased you never drank, he was coming to see you this very year. But why have you sought me out?"

"Have you heard of the Brothers of the Farlands?"

His face turned grim, "I have, Celia can we get some tea, love?" he found love again after so many years, this made my heart full again.

I sighed, "Miles, I need help. I never would have asked if it wasn't important. My daughter passed and all I have is my granddaughter, her name is Finley, she was ill from age two. I waited until the last possible time, right before she was to die. I couldn't lose her, she is seventeen and has not been able to live any kind of life. At first, she may not have believed me, but she does now, the brotherhood is after her. I want you, I beg you, to take her to Mae and Angus even Jesse, tell him everything make him protect her, she is my life." he looked shocked, shocked I doomed her to this life he hated.

Celia chimed in handing me some tea, "This is not a bad life when you find love, I will go get her. Miles, I have heard you talk of Winnie and your fondness, we need to help." she was a good woman she walked from us heading outside.

"I will help, I can find Jesse and I know where my maw and pa are, we will have to end the Brotherhood for good. There are many more like us, we have found them we have to leave in the morning, Mae will need to see you one last time."

I was not sure this was a good idea, "How far, I have a time limit these days before people notice my absence and have been gone twenty-eight hours already."

"About two days from here."

"I can't Miles, everything is now in Finley's name, I have changed and sealed her records, so she will not be traced due to debt card transactions, please keep her safe." he understood as he helped me from the rocking chair.

"I will take you back to your car and get Finley's things, I will do everything to protect her Winnie, I promise. In fact, we leave tonight, the brotherhood will be behind you."

The air was crisp as Celia was showing Finley how to use an axe, she was laughing. "Finely come here dearest." I called out to her when she turned Miles gasped.

Finley was my twin, her face more oval/heart shaped to my round face, but she was like my twin, her eyes right blue, her hair an autumn brown her smile was mine, he saw all that he knew me in 1905.

"Yes, Meemaw?"

"This is Miles, he is going to keep you safe now. I must return home, remember all those tales are true so you know you can always trust the Tucks. I need you to listen to him he will protect you from the brotherhood. I love you so much, you are my heart, my rock, my life. I will live on in you."

She was crying as was Celia and I, but I had to go now not having another few days in me.

My last vision of Finley was her smiling with tears in her eyes.


	2. Finley

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

 **Finley's point of view…**

I knew that would be the last time we would ever see meemaw alive, the next time I saw her it would be at her funeral. How can you say goodbye to a woman who raised you, groomed you for a bright future, a woman who saved you? And still she was even more than that, she was my best friend, my family; now I really had no one but the Tucks, people I don't know. Celia seems very nice and Miles looked at me like a ghost but said nothing as he took meemaw away with Jack who was shocked I was not going back with them.

I sit in their cabin, it smelled of honeysuckle and ivy even a hint of burning oak. Celia was bustling about in the bedroom looking as if she is packing a bag, I look around seeing a few pictures on the fireplace mantle. One was of a man who was about two feet taller than the smiling female, the man wore new aged clothes but with a lumberjack flare, he was beaming at the camera. He had what looked like worry lines around his eyes while the female looked around thirty-five, her hair long and wispy of an old shade of blonde, her face was round and her brown eyes calm and caring, she looked carefree, in her hand was a small music box. Next was a boy about my age his hair a dark shade of brown like Miles, he was sitting on a bench reading in this picture, his eyes also brown "That is Jesse." I turned seeing Miles watching me.

I blushed, "Sorry, I wasn't meaning to look at your things." I shouldn't be around people, with no friends my social skills are devoid and dusty.

He let out a small scoff, "I ain't worried, those are our parents Mae and Angus and my younger brother Jesse." he was moving along pointing at certain people as he spoke, he smelled like the woods, earthy but good.

I smiled as Celia came out, "We need to hurry." Miles gave a nod to his wife, it was like they needed no other words, so much unspoken emotions.

"Finley, the brotherhood will not be far behind. Take this bag and pack all pictures and things out here. We need to leave within the next hour, we are heading to Maine."

I just got to work; their small-town lives are being disrupted because of me, I only caused problems for people. But I wrapped his pictures with great care before placing them in the sturdy bag, with us working his home was packed other than the furniture and such, the food was boxed up as Miles wiped his head with a red bandana.

He spoke, "Going to go get the truck." then he was gone as I glance at Celia.

"I am sorry for coming and up turning your family like this, my meemaw just said I wasn't safe in Treegap any longer." I tried to let the emotions linger in my tone watching as her face softened.

Celia just gave a laugh, "We are always in danger, the brotherhood trying to unlock our secrets. Winnie means a lot to the Tucks, I have heard tales of her from when Miles kidnapped her when she ran away, to her and Jesse. We are not bothered at all, you don't fret on such matters." she hugged me close, her apple cider and cinnamon scent made me relax, she just held on until she felt my entire body relaxed. When she did let go she flashed a brilliant smile.

I helped as much as possible and it paid off as Miles chuckled. "Good work ethic, now hop in we have a long drive a head of us. The spot we need to get to is about 6 miles north-northwest of Maine's highest point - Mount Katahdin. The spot is just 6 miles from the nearest road, but the best way to get to it is for us to hike Russell Pond Trail over 10 miles. Then, we must bushwhack our way about a quarter of a mile. This trek involves making your way through rivers and streams, many of which are waist-level and have no bridges. Russell Pond Campground, which is about a mile away from the spot. Dad and I know a way to get the belongings to their cabin but to get there by foot and not be shot is the hike."

Now, let me tell you it was freezing cold water, I wore a pair of jeans with a dark green warm long sleeve thermal with a black infinity scarf, my boots knee high and in a shade of brown. But I was wading through the waist high water my back pack risen above my head as we finally came from what he said was the last river, the sun was still high as we made good time, I was not a person who bowed down to a challenge and guess Miles liked that.

At the camp ground we dried and had a snack since he said Mae would feed us up soon after arriving. "You look like you need a good meal." Miles informed me, I had been sick for so long my frame maybe screamed eating disorder.

I frowned, "That is rude, before I drank the water I was dying, and eating was a task that I couldn't always do. I have gained five pounds this last few months. Now in time my figure will even out until then I suggest you shut it, thank you very much." but Miles just smiled.

"You look just like Winnie, a few differences enough to where I knew it wasn't her. But at first sight I thought it was, you have her fire too, you will fit in just fine with us." but worry hid in his voice as Celia touched his hand giving him what looked like her best smile.

I stood with them hauling my back pack, the last mile wasn't horrible especially since a very nice cabin came into view, you could tell it had many rooms and was built over time. "Let me go in first, Celia stay with Finley." then he was gone before she could utter a word.

It seemed an hour passed when three people strode from the lit doorway, the woman was smiling as they reached us. "Miles, you're right for a good minute I thought it was Winnie. Hello, Finley I am Mae Tuck, now you come in and get some supper while we all have a nice long talk." the cabin was warm and welcoming, the smells of dinner cooking wafted through the air as I was showed to a seat.

I spoke up, "Anything that I can help with?" but she waved a dish rag at me as a sign of no. Angus and Miles taking seats as Celia went into what I was guessing was the kitchen.

I tried to avoid eye contact instead looking around at the pictures and flowers that littered the area's I could see, some are very old. "Hello, Finley. I am Angus Tuck, no need to be on edge here, you're safe now." he seemed kind, he held his hand out, with gentleness he shook mine.

I was starved seeing the food being placed, but I was a guest, so I took my time setting some roasted chicken, a biscuit that was glistening with melted butter, next was some mashed potatoes and gravy before I settled into eating slowly. The food was I think the best I have ever had. Mae was up pouring lemonade into my empty cup.

I blushed, "Thank you, ma'am."

She patted my hand, "Now Finley, tell us the story of how you drank." Miles didn't tell them.

With a sigh I began, "I was born sick with heart troubles, by age two they thought the worst had passed, but it had not been as such; in fact, it got worse. My mother Jessie, passed not long after I was born, by age ten I had cancer, it was treated but it came back stronger. I was ready to die but meemaw wasn't ready for me to go, she said I never lived but I was okay with that; I never had friends, only went outside to get my education but was always too sick for more. One-night meemaw came into my room with a vile of sparkling water and asked me to drink, said I would get better and now here I am. I was raised on stories of your family."

Angus gave me a sad look as Mae had tears running down her face as Celia was dabbing her own face. "We're your family now, Winnie made her choices to never drink and now she sent us the most valuable thing to her. Miles after supper we need to get the stuff, in the morning we go find Jesse he needs to come home for some time."

Mae smiled at this, "He likes his adventures, but he loves coming home just as much." her tone was bright but still sad.

I just continued to eat when she brought out a cobbler, it was blackberry and the best I had ever had. So, by eleven I was in my own room under a handmade quilt as Celia sat with me, she thought it best since I seemed lost.

"I miss her, my meemaw. I know that I will never see her alive again my heart tells me she will not make it another two months since for so long she was holding out for me, to care for me; now that I am gone she will pass on." easy to let it out in the dark with only the moon as light, half the wall was glass and gave the best view.

"She lived her life to the fullest, she traveled, she loved, she had a family and her own little adventures. Now you live yours," with a kiss to the head she was gone, and I was alone in the dark, but it was so easy to fall to sleep.

I only woke when the sun was becoming harder to ignore, I talk to myself. "I should go help them." I could smell her cooking as I made the bed when I saw my bags in the far-right corner. I pulled on a pair of jeans and dark black sweater, my hair pinned up. I was so in love with this place, I found Mae cooking with Celia, both smiled at me.

"Can I help? I've never cooked before." I offered as Mae gave me a look.

"If you want to learn, I would be happy to show you," she was good at this as she had me adding some buttermilk to a large mixing bowl filled with dry dough, this was very labor intensive.

I helped cook the bacon and sage sausage this was fun, talking and cooking as the two boys gathered two back packs for their trip to get Jesse, "I will only be a reminder to this Jesse that my meemaw never waited for him, that she grew old." I had been worrying about this all night and yesterday,

Mae spoke now, "He will get over it, he loved Winnie, but we thought it was puppy love. He has never found a mate after so long, he will help protect you and you two will get along just fine."

I was able to go out and explore but had to stay in a certain range which was fine, I climbed trees and just had fun for two whole days before everything changed. I was out in the mid-day sun after helping do the wash by hand which was odd, but soon enough when I was high up in the trees men in dark clothes are seen trekking towards the house. I felt the panic as my heart began racing as I clambered down from the tree, nearly falling many times until my feet hit the dirt. Turning tale and running for Mae and Celia as they said they would be painting by the cabin if I needed anything, I couldn't breathe as I only thought of getting to them.

Mae was up looking at me as I was running like a mad man towards them pointing to the woods, "Men, maybe seven are coming wearing all dark clothes."

This had them up dragging me into the house "Get the guns, we have no choice. Finley hunnie, you stay hidden we must protect our family we thought the brotherhood was coming and now they're here. Killin to protect our own is just a fact of life for us." she was right, they wanted to cut us open and use us knowing we couldn't die. I don't want them hurt because of me, watching as they walked out with shot guns, two against seven was very un-fair. Three more guns lay on the sofa she hid me behind, this is my fault.

I heard the first shot it scared me enough I bolted from the sofa, the glass wall gave the scene in front of me new meaning, right out of a movie. Mae and Celia taking a stand as the men metalized from the woods like ghosts. I watched as they attacked Mae and Celia who fell, I watched as another walked into their home.

When he spoke, it was like death cold and distance, "Hello Miss. Harper, we have come to take you home, to our home." I screamed his hand was tinted blue, I bolted knocking things over as he gives chase, his hands are like ice, kill or be taken. I used all my strength smashing her vase against his head.

He wasn't moving. I hurried to Mae and Celia, taking a gun myself, I couldn't fight so this was my only protection. Mae was about to get her head cut off, when I saw Miles and Angus running at full speed with the gun against my shoulder I pulled the trigger, I flew back into the open-door way, but the man was down, and Mae was safe. I think my shoulder was in the kitchen as I staggered to my feet, Celia was coming my way, the rifle was in my hands as it seemed we have become almost even in numbers.

But more seemed to come from the woods, maybe four more I counted, my fear picking up as Celia reloaded next to me. My eyes taking in everything, it hit me I was safe here with them as I fired again hitting the one close to Miles who gave me a low bow in return. Everyone was scattered again, I was alone and no ammo when I was tackled to the ground my face being smashed into the wet grass.

"Come on, we need you to bring life."

I screamed kicking hard into his gut or what I hoped was, with his grunt of pain I was able to move crawling back before getting to my feet, my heart stopped coming face to face with a pistol. But with one fluid movement an arm wrapped around me pressing me to his back as the gun went off.

As fast as it had begun it had stopped as the men vanished with their dead, how three carried off so many is beyond me. But when I turn I see warm swirling coca eyes staring back into mine, a smile that was so easy going, taking a deep breath, he smelled like a storm.

"Jesse this is Finley Harper, Winnie's granddaughter." his eyes became sad, but he kept the smile.

"Hello Fin."

I corrected, "Finley Blaire Mae Harper, it is a pleasure to meet you Jesse. I have heard so many things about you." Mae gave a tiny gasp at my full name.

"The pleasure is all mine Finley Blaire Mae Harper." he pressed his lips to the back of my hand, an old-world gesture men should still have.

"Come on, they won't be back for some time." Angus took the Rifle from me with a smile.

I walked with Miles who smiled at his brother. "Come on girls."


	3. Miles

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

Angus fixed my shoulder right up as everyone looked no worse for the ware, Celia and Mae pass out hot tea before taking a seat. "Finley, she saw them coming and was able to give us a nice warning if not for her we would have been in deep troubles." Mae was being far to kind.

I spoke up. "This is all my fault they never would have come if I was not here." I heard a deep chuckle, Miles just shot his brother a look as Angus stood checking the window Jesse was watching from.

Miles spoke, "Finley, they come for us regardless. Yes, they came for you why is not known but we will protect you not just because your Winnie's granddaughter but because you are one of us and so much more than your granny. There I said it, Finley to me is more than Winnie, she isn't afraid to get dirty and not afraid to protect her own a trait her grandmother never shared." he was talking about the man in yellow from 1905 when grandmother was scared and if not for Mae she be dead.

Jesse was angry, "Winnie should have drank and waited for me, then maybe none of this would have happened." his tone was angry and worried at the same time.

I stood, "Why? Why grandmother never wanted a life of not aging and waiting for your return, she was not a lap dog, Jesse Tuck. She found love in my grandfather, she had adventures of her own while she grew old, she had a daughter my own mother who she named after you, her first love, Jessie Mae was my mother who died when I was two. I should have died from cancer months ago but in 1905 you gave my grandmother the key for me to live. If you loved her as you have said why did you wait nearly one hundred years to return for her, love is the greatest adventure. You should face facts it was never real love on either end, if so she would have drank and you would have come back or never left without her. I knew deep down this was what I was meant to be, I would find my place here." my face was hot and tears leaked from my eyes as I became angry at him, he was just an ass.

Miles stood between us. "Finley, I agree with you, and Jesse we told you that you needed to move on from Winnie, we knew she never drank she wanted to live a full life before she passed and now she has done just that. This is not the time, we have plans to make."

He was right. I take my seat with Celia, Jesse watched my movements with narrowed eyes, "You Miles have grown soft, you hate this life." Jesse turned on is brother.

Angus stood with his sons, "I found Celia, she has made every day worth living. Maybe you will find a mate a person who can bring the old Jesse back, but first you need to let go of the past it is gone from you now."

Without another word he walked from the house as I walked into my room, I looked at the brick sized phone, knowing I had to hike a mile before it could be used. Without a word I sneak out from my room heading towards the tall trees about a mile from here, just needing to hear her voice. It was dark as I crept through the woods seeing a bar light the phone, then another as I climbed up,

I perched on a thick branch as I dialed the manors number, hearing the first ring, then the second as Kelly answered she was my grandmothers nurse "Harper residence."

I smiled hearing her voice, "I need to talk to my grandmother, Kelly."

"Miss. Finley, I am so happy to hear from you, you hold on and I will get her on the line." just like that, I waited with baited breath it was a little chilly now.

"Finley my dearest, is all okay?" Grandmother questioned before even saying hello, her voice fragile.

Sighing, "We were attacked at the Tucks, but then Miles and Angus arrived from locating Jesse, I killed two men but I had too. Jesse hates me since you never waited around like a lap dog, he is frustrating." I vented as she let out a small peal of giggles.

"Jesse will come around, I knew he be angry but he was never the love of my life that was your grandpa."

We spoke when the tree in front of me moved and Jesse showed himself "Go away." I snapped as he leapt onto the branch with me.

"Can I please talk to her?" his voice was broken. My heart hurt hearing it as I handed the phone right over moving away so they had a small amount of privacy.

I listen though.

"Winnie, why?"

He must have listened for nearly five minutes before in the moon light his eyes landed on me, "I understand Winnie, I will of course."

"She will be." then he hung up looking at me, "She said goodnight and to rest well, she loves you dearest," he set my phone into my hand as I took the advantage climbing from the tree heading back to the cabin before any noticed my absence. The lights on as I was close to the back where my room was, so I composed myself before putting the cell away and leaving the room to help them in any way I was able.

Jesse was already setting the table as I walked into the kitchen getting right into helping Mae and Celia, "I am sorry about my boy, he just needs time,"

Celia snorted, "That boy needs an ass beating."

I smiled taking the ham to the table seeing the boys smiling for once, Miles was up "Let me get the for you."

I heard how cold Miles was for a long time, he liked my Grandmother and all but in 1905 he was not happy and happiness makes a world of difference. "Thank you, Miles."

Mae handing me two dishes filled with gravy and the other with potatoes this time Jesse stood but before he was able to speak Miles did, "Finley, let me help you after all you have been learning to cook and have been such a help for mother and my wife." Miles was having much fun at his brother's expense.

"It has been my pleasure, I also needed to learn to cook and Mae and Celia have made such great teachers."

I had made the blueberry pie and apple for tonight as Celia made the vanilla ice cream, we gave Mae a break, she just sat and played the music box while we had worked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jesse sit with a huff, now we all sit and eat together this was very nice.

Mae spoke, "I love having all my family together, now everyone dig in."

I ate slow listening to conversation around me until Celia got my attention, "Finley, would you care to go fishing with Miles and I tomorrow, we are going to catch dinner." she smiled at me, it made me feel very welcomed.

I retorted, "I have never been fishing doubt I will be an asset to your mission, but I would like to try."

Miles winked, "I once taught Winnie to fish so I know you will do just fine, we leave in the morning after our morning meal."

Angus and Mae smiled at each other thinking no one was watching.

Jesse spoke, "Ma this is a great pie."

I smiled as Mae looked at me. "Finley's first solo attempt and if I do say so, it might be better than my own."

I interjected, "Food someone else cooks always taste better."

Angus and Mae said for us young ones go start a bonfire while they washed up from supper, there was three logs and six people. The fire was stunning as Miles and his brother added wood, Celia smiled showing me where to have a seat which means two to a log.

Angus spoke, "Jesse, you said you wanted to have this meeting."

He takes a seat next to me as I made sure we sit far apart, "I spoke to Winnie via Finley's cellular phone. We have to protect Finley, I was just angry at Winnie for not waiting for me and myself for expecting her to. The brotherhood are only coming for young female immortals, I have no clue why."

"They said they needed me to bring life."

All eyes on me now, "This is troubling, I am going to get word to Hun Ling he might have some answers." we all talked until it was bed time, I walked to my room after using the bathroom, my teeth cleaned as I saw Jesse walking from his room a door from mine in just his jeans, with haste I kept my eyes straight heading into my room for the night.

Sleep was slow coming but once I fell into the darkness of sleep only the sun rising woke me early in the morning, I was up making my bed in a pretty shirtdress in a floral print, red wedge sandals, on the desk was my brown floppy hat almost every once of my clothes are vintage another reason I never fit in. I walked from the room with hat in hand making my way to the kitchen leaving my hat on the table by the door so that I could help the woman.

But they are done, I was shocked seeing muffins and oatmeal ready. Miles pulled out Celia's seat than my own as Jesse muttered taking another seat, I helped myself to a blueberry muffin as they all spoke, Mae and Angus are going into town for supplies while we fish, I rather go into town as well.

But they need their alone time or so I guessed, "You look very pretty today." it was Jesse with an easy-going smile in place as I looked shocked he spoke kindly to me.

"Thank you, this was my grandmothers dress in 1936."

"I noticed all your clothes are those of older years." Celia chimed in.

"I like vintage things probably why I had no friends and never fit in with teens my own age." Mae and Celia always looked ready to fight for me or cry for me.

I put on my hat as Mae was trying to cover me in white paste, it blended into my skin with the smell of coconut "Your skin is far to fair." then she was handing the sunscreen to Celia for her to cover in.

Miles held his wife's hand as we had to move over large rocks, "Slow and easy." Miles called as I moved over each one trying not to fall into the stream.

A large river was set in front of us, it was right out of a novel it was magnificent to behold as Miles and Jesse set up poles, Celia and I carried a large basket of food since we would be here for some time by the looks of it. I removed my sandals leaving them on our blanket as Jesse handed me a baited pole.

He moved behind me his hands braced against mine, his breath warm as it touched my ear, "Move like this, not to hard but keep your hands firmly on the handle or you will send your pole into the river." I felt his smile against my skin and the stares of Miles and Celia.

I did as he said seeing the line cast, it bobbed in the moving waters as Miles clapped his hands and I knew I was beaming at this little accomplishment.

I had not caught any, Celia and Miles got medium sized fish, Jesse got a fairly large trout but here I was with nothing as my mood faded. We moved into better waters when I felt a massive tug it made my feet move "Miles, I think I have one."

"Good now keep it, reel it in. Yes, just like that." the pole was bending with the force but I seemed to be reeling it in as the boys had the net ready, Celia was clapping for me. It was big, too as it flopped around in the net, my arms hurting as the boys agreed I caught the biggest one.

I was giddy as we ate a late lunch. Miles and Celia in the river cooling off after, I sat under a shady tree watching seeing the love bouncing off them as Jesse pulled his brother under the wild waters, I couldn't swim but I moved toward the waters sticking in my feet in the calmer parts.

Jesse was soaked when he swam to me, "Come in, the water is just fine." his hand was out to me his smile was welcoming.

I blushed, "I can't swim."

He looked shocked, 'Winnie never taught you to swim?" it was a question it hit me he didn't know why I drank the Spring water.

"I had cancer and a heart condition, so there was never time for me to learn to swim I was always very sick."

He took my hand leading me into the water, it was now wild moving like a force of nature, slamming into us as I felt the panic brewing inside, but then his deep voice cut into it "Trust me." and I did he was my grandmothers friend, her first love I knew he was to be trusted.

His arms wrapped around me leading me out to deeper parts of the river "Be careful Jesse." Miles warned him.

I was scared but his arms are strong like iron around me not letting me move from him even as he laughed and splashed Celia in the face. "The stream is better for learning to swim, tomorrow I can take you." Celia offered as Miles chimed in "Sounds good, I think I will come too."

I felt the tension in Jesse's arm, "Yeah we can all go."

Miles just smirked as he wrapped his wife in a towel, we are still in the water letting the waters wash over us until it was time to go. My dress clung to me as Celia offered me another towel to help the chill that was coming. Miles carried the chest of ice with the fish inside as we made our way home.


	4. Celia

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

The first week of August hangs at the very top of summer, the top of the live-long year, like the highest seat of a Ferris wheel when it pauses in its turning.

I was getting the hang of swimming not so much they would let me go at it alone in the river, but as Mae said it was getting chilly now and swimming was for summer. So, the boys are piling up firewood in the shed for winter, we would be indoors all winter due to the heavy snow fall.

Mae said soon we would have the double pantry stocked for the winter, it might take a few trips to town, but they would get it done. Jesse and Miles are goofing off while I figure it would be nice if I baked a cake for them, Celia was already in the kitchen setting some seasoned chickens in one of the ovens when I walked in.

I smiled, "I would like to bake a cake, we can give Mae a break and do the cooking tonight."

Celia smiled, "I am just fine with that, Miles and I are leaving for a few days, but we will be back." her tone gave nothing away but still I worried why they were leaving and if they would come back.

I asked, "Do you have to go? Can Jesse go with Miles?"

She smiled pulling me into a seat, "We have to go and sign some paperwork, we will be safe. Miles and I will be back in four days' time, I promise."

I had to believe her.

I watched as she pulled a small beige box from the pantry, in it are all Mae's recipes from her life time. So, I scrolled through finally picking a lemon cake and a blueberry frosting those seem to pair well together. I walked around taking each ingredient and setting it on the counter before starting to add the dry ingredients into one mixing bowl, shifting in the cake flour. My hands hurt from zesting and squeezing the lemons as Celia cooked down the blueberries for me, we had corn boiling, biscuit dough ready along with some baked potatoes.

Everything was going smoothly, music playing low the sounds of the forest and animals, woodchopping, out of the window was Mae folding the dry clothes that are blowing in the breeze.

The cake smelled like summer with the lemon really coming out as it baked, the frosting was done as Angus took a swipe of it with his finger as he came in for three tall glasses of lemonade. I helped where I could as food cooked and baked, I just left Jesse's folded clothes on his un-made bed before walking it his room smelled of him.

Celia smiled, "Can you tell the boys supper in thirty, your cake is cooling now."

I made a bee line for the door to get the boys, it was twilight now as Mae walked in with a brilliant smile "I will set the table, so the boys can wash up,"

I called, "Boy's supper in thirty,"

I had a cake to frost so all they got was a single warning, the frosting spread on easy, I topped it with a blueberry compote before setting the masterpiece in the fridge. We started bringing the food to the table when Jesse walked in, I tried, I really did my eyes followed him as he walked in. His chest bare and covered in sweat, he had a few tattoo's he must have gotten in different countries while traveling.

I turned setting the platter down when his deep voice chimed through the haze that was my brain, "After supper care to go for a walk?"

"Sure,"

Mae and Celia watched with judging eyes but with fond smiles "Smells great girls," Mae lavishes us with compliments as we sat first since the boys were late getting into the house to wash up. Us girls did not wait as we started to eat, the food was outstanding so now I only hoped the cake could be just as good.

Angus took his seat and started to eat, "The sheds are filled to the brim, should be enough for the winter, they're coated as well. Having the boys home has made things much easier."

Mae nodded, "That it did and now they will be home for the entire winter, Jesse mentioned he might go to California for the winter."

Angus only gives a nod as a minute later the boys come rushing in, then everyone is eating together. Guess Jesse was going to go, a little disappointed since he was good company after a few days of being here.

Angus broke the silence as he laid his fork down, "Jesse, so when are you planning on leaving for the sunshine state?"

Jesse looked ready to drop his fork mid bite, "I was considering it pa, have not made any real plans."

"Well son, soon that snow will cover the ground so if you're leaving you have until the end of August to make them plans."

The first week of August was long over. And now, though the autumn was still some weeks away, there was a feeling that the year had begun its downward arc, that the wheel was turning again, slowly now, but soon to go faster, turning once more in its changeless sweep of change. I walked from the house with Jesse, heading to our spot where we talked most times.

It was a lovely night, the star shone bright above us. I broke the tension "So California?" I heard good things about it but never had a desire to go see it, but now I knew that I would be seeing every inch of this Earth. That with the Tucks I would be able to lead a life of adventure, but that wasn't about to happen with the brotherhood out for us female's.

He just tossed a rock into the trunk of the tree, "I was thinking about it, but thinking right now it ain't safe. Safe to be traveling on my own and leaving you lot here," but I doubted the brotherhood be coming int eh dead of winter, that would not be logical.

I say as much, "Doubt the brotherhood will come during the snowfall, it is to hard of a trek without the snow. You could go and we be safe,"

His long brown hair was tied back as he spoke again, "Yeah, but I don't think I want to chance it. Plus it be nice to be home for some time," like that he wasn't leaving to sunny California, he was staying here for a long cold winter.

For some, time passes slowly. An hour can seem like an eternity. For others, there was never enough. For Jesse Tuck, it didn't exist, and now it is the same for me. It was chilly now, I hadn't packed clothes for the winter.

I mused, "I rather Ceila not leave, but guess they have paperwork to sign,"

He leaned back on the fallen tree nestled between larger trees. "You will be safe here, maybe she makes you feel safer,"

"She does, she has a mothering nature about her and in retrospect I never had one. Grandmother was wonderful, but she lost her husband, her only child, only to see my own health failing worse as each day passed. She would have out lived all she held dear to her heart, but she saved me," it was really the Tucks in the end that saved me, they gave her the way and she grasped it.

Jesse smiled, it was easy going like he didn't have a care in the world.

It was silent as time passed, neither of us spoke for some time we just lay there staring up at the stars seeing the so bright over us. But than he did speak, low but I could still here him fine. "I am going into town for the last of the supplies with Maw and Pa, you should come since Miles and Ceila will be gone for a few days,"

Answering in the same low tone, "I will. I'll be needing to get some winter clothes so I don't freeze," my eyes closing on their own.

Only the deep voice of Miles, woke me, I tried to get up but I was still groggy with sleep when I felt warm arms lift me up. It was Miles he had this way about him, plus he smelled like the woods and the soil. I just let it happen, falling in and out of sleep but could hear their conversation.

Miles spoke low to his brother, "It's passed midnight, you shouldn't be havin her out this late," he was different than Grandmother once told me about him, seems love worked a level of magic the spring never could.

"Lost track of time, she was safe with me. We were talking and like that we both fell asleep," silence as the lights of the big house are visible. "You have taken a liking to her, unlike Winnie," Jesse stated not in an angry way more like understanding.

Miles groaned, "I have, she is more than her Grandmother, her courage and her strength. Finley, well she deserves to have a life and Ceila and I are going to make sure she has just that. But don't think we haven't noticed you have takin a liking to her as well, Jesse," but that was it end of conversation as Ceila gasped her small light footed steps are heard before a door was opened and I was placed in the warm bed, with that I lost the fight to stay awake.


	5. Jesse

**Hello here is another chapter, have fun reading.**

The sunrise means so many things as it drifts in, igniting the colors of my room. This light is the greatest artist in history, creating beauty on the canvas beyond this window pane. It shines a path to my friends, and, as my mind wanders to them, I feel my eyes smile and a rising coziness in my core. Along the way, these new rays will reveal silken webs and grass wands of many hues, the rich browns of oak arms, the silver-cream of our moon above. Even before I move the quilt, I have dreamed each waving leaf, telling its own story to the wind with each dancing flutter.

It was time to get up, the chill was setting in now as the rain was falling. Today Celia and Miles are leaving today and we're going into town even with the rainfall it was a must now. I wore my dark green long-sleeved thermal with dark jeans, my brown knee-high boots last was a black scarf to help keep me warmer. My hair was down for once the autumn brown with its hints of blonde fell like waves down my back. I walked out seeing Celia coming my way a smile on her face when she smiled you totally forgot about the scar.

"Good Morning, Finely,"

"Morning Celia, are you and Miles getting ready to leave?" hoping they have called it off, but it was a farfetched hope.

"Yes, we will make the hike to town and take the truck from there, only four days by late night Monday we will be home," her voice firm but more comforting it made me sigh. My own voice low, "Sorry, I must seem so needy. But Miles and yourself just make all this conceivable to me. You've been like the mother I've never had in these months," her lush eyes filled with tears than she crashed into me her arms like iron, We just held on to the other, I never really blubber and spill emotions like running water but it all just came out.

Miles cleared his throat, "Ladies time for our meal, then we must leave," now it was Celia who turned giving him a look. "Must we go, Miles?" her voice wobbly as she had been crying he smiled and gave her a look.

"We must, now my love why the change of heart,"

Celia turned to me, "You go on ahead and start, we will be right behind you. Like I said my darling, late Monday no later than that," this was me being dismissed so that they might have an adult conversation.

Hurrying away into the dining area where Mae was just beaming at Angus as Jesse smiled getting up from his seat with his own hand outstretched to me. A greeting Grandpa did for Grandma when I was still young, placing my hand into his rougher one he helped me sit. "Oh, Finley your hair is so heavenly," I beamed at her.

"Thank you, ma'am,"

I just plated fruit and a slice of toast, when Jesse smiled at me. "You should eat some meat helps with protein and we have a long day ahead of us," He wasn't looking at my frame but the journey today.

"You're right, thank you, Jesse," only adding a slice of pork sausage and bacon, just enough but not too much. Ceila and Miles rejoin us to have our morning meal, Miles placed a kiss to my head before sitting a fact he never did with any but his wife. Mae smiled none the less now we all sit and eat the smells from the cooked meat to the pine sol wafted in the air as conversation picked up.

In no time we are trekking through the woods, Celia's hands clasped with Miles and Mae with Angus, I strolled behind Miles while Jesse was talking to his pa. Wildlife roamed but left us alone "They have a tunnel that leads right at the edge of town, faster and they never have been seen," the walk seemed to last forever. Upon the forest floor lie trees of yesteryear, fallen in storms long forgotten. The seasons have been harsh, stripping away the bark and outer layers, yet rendering them all the more beautiful. They have the appearance of driftwood, twisting in patterns that remind me of seaside waves; even the color of the moss is kelp-like. They are soft, damp, yet my fingers come away dry. The forest is the orchestra of my mind, playing one enchanting symphony after another. Her leaves dance to an unheard beat, whispering their songs to the wind. In here, sheltered by the mighty trees, is every kind of life, from the humble beetle to enchanting birds of every color. I hold my hands up to feel the cascading light, a brilliant white shaft illuminating the path that takes me onward and home.

But now the tunnel is upon us, its cool man made now Jesse comes closer, his words low. "You holding up?"

I answered, "Doin just fine," making sure my voice was pleasant as light was seen at the very end. "After this pa and ma will go get the truck, we will drive into town," A new life was spread out right in front of me and every day was so new.

"Is it safe for us to be in town?"

"As safe as it is anywhere, in town people know our parents and respect them,"

Then silence as we waited for them to arrive with the truck, and when they do I am surprised it is a newer Ford and not something older. "Come on kids," Angus bellowed but not a harsh tone just giddy more like it.

Jesse jumped in the bed with his hand outstretched to me, "Come on," his swirling cocoa brown eyes twinkling with mirth, but he also was calm and wanted to finally settle. But with a smile my hand was in his as I climbed into the bed with him, Angus drove down the paved road as Jesse wrapped his jacket around me. "It's okay, you need it more,"

"Thank you, going to get my own in town and some warmer clothes," again, I was sorely lacking in social skills but with them, it never mattered. Jesse was close his arm around me which was very new and made me feel new things, things that he wouldn't feel. I just tossed logic out the window and leaned my head onto his shoulder and he just pulled me closer making my heart rate skyrocket.

Now it seemed the ride was very short, rustic cabins with a store hang signs dotted the grassy hills as trees stood up like spikes, zigzagging the border of brick roads and unpolished homes. Rivers streamed through deep valleys. I was helped out by Miles as Celia hugged on me once again, I just hugged her back. "Now you listen to me, no later than Monday night. You be safe now, we love you, Finely," her soft lips pressed to my head as Miles came over hugging me close as well.

"No running off now, I promise little bit we will be back," his voice so deep and warm, it was like a blanket.

"I got her," Jesse took my hand as they got in another truck that was parked in a rent a shop type place. We four waved as they drove off, "We are going to just get supplies, and bring them to the truck you get anything you need, now is the time," Mae patted my hand as she spoke softly.

"I just need winter clothes,"

I found a local shop, picking our sweaters, jeans, scarfs that all looked vintage and warm. Last was a petite coat and socks, my boots are good enough I had noticed Jesse following me even as I walked to the truck "Mind helping me, Jesse?" like that he was laughing helping me load my purchases in the cab, I handed him back his own coat and placed mine on.

"How about I get us some cocoa?" he offered, taking my hand into his walking off not really giving me a choice. Today is rainy day walking - every person with their head down and moving at maximum speed. Those with umbrellas take wider berths of one another, the rest take care to duck when the spokes come their way. The sound of feet on wet paving stones is almost lost against the splashing of the traffic, only the click of high heels still clear. The usual smell of nature and small towns dampened. I just smiled the rain hitting us now, but something thrilling about this too. My hand in his walking fast in the rain even as he laughed pulling me along the cobbled lane and into a local shop that hit us with warmth.

"Sit, be right back," he was infectious when happy, he helped me to sit before rushing to the counter. I looked around it was homely and warm, some people are chatting and having a good time as I glanced overseeing a girl my age with wine colored hair chatting with Jesse as he held to cups, she was beautiful.

His voice was a tad louder now, "Sorry, you see that girl over there. I am all hers," nice, he gave her a reason to leave.

Like that she turned seeing me waiting, she just resumed her own seat with her friends leaving him be. "You must get that a lot, girls tossing themselves at you," I stated a little amused.

He set my cup in my hands bringing more warmth, "I do, it is never wanted. We have mates like my parents and Celia and Miles. I think I knew it wasn't Winnie,"

I asked him with wide eyes, "How did you know it wasn't her?" the drink was hot but tasted like heaven, it wasn't normal cocoa.

He drank and his eyes turned back to me, "I left and it took nearly a hundred years to come back. If it had been meant to be like my mate, doubt I could have lasted a day," that made such sense, hard but now he understood. We fall into silence and just drink until Mae and Angus walked in seeing us, "We are having supper in town, come along," Mae smiled as we got up and followed them, the rain going harder now as Jesse pulled me close as the streets are getting flooded a little. It was a local diner in a big cabin with the second best food I've had in years, it hit me I missed my grandmother and would call her once again in the morning.

"So glad we could have you home for the winter son," Angus spoke when another spoke, her voice older. "Angus, Mae these your youngins?"

"This is our son, Jesse and," now Jesse cut them off since they may not know what to say. "This is Finley, my girl," like that the old lady beamed patting Mae before rushing off.

"Quick on your feet son, thank you,"

Mae just smiled, but this smile was new not one I had seen before.


	6. Hun

**Here is another chapter, hope you all enjoy. Please review…**

It was still dark out when slowly and reluctantly, I uncover my face. I blink, close my eyes, and blink again. Streaks of moonlight penetrate the window. I sit up, dragging my feet off the bed, and rub my knuckles into my eyes. I stretch my arms above my head and yawn. I watch my legs dangle above the cherry wood floors, seeing it was not even two in the morning, but now sleep was beyond me even as fatigued as I was.

I stood feeling the chill as my bare feet touched the cold floor, but without hesitation, my feet moved to the bathroom. The house was warm as I washed my hands and brushed through my tangled hair, maybe I could read by the large open window and relax. So, with a book on Mythology in hand I curl up with a blanket and set about to reading, the bright moonlight shone on the book as the words came to life. I felt a chill up my spine making it tingle, I stood faster than normal looking out the window as massive as it was. On the outskirts was a tall figure there was no mistaking it, not as tall as those from the brotherhood.

I bolt for Jesse, his door next to mine.

A single knock before his footfalls are heard, he was in disarray as I woke him from his slumber but his eyes wide and worried as he saw it was me. "Jesse, a man is out there," like that he shoved me into his room and walked out, leaving me in there alone. I was not weak so shaking off the fear, I followed him the door was wide open as Angus was rushing out and Mae just pulled me to her in a hug her hair as wild as mine when waking.

"I am nothing but trouble," whispering but she gave me a look. "No you're not, never think such a thing, ever." Her voice so soft and warm as another ten minutes passed Jesse walked in with his father, a body in their arms.

Jesse groaned dropping him to the floor, "SWEAR," he yelled as his own pa shook his head.

"Mae, its Hun Ling. Guess he got the word and came, well guess he spooked Finley and she got Jesse, who sot to protect us. He should wake soon," oh, no. I had a friend of theirs killed.

"I am so sorry, I just saw a man and panicked,"

"As you should, he shouldn't have come in the dead of night scaring us. Not like we haven't got troubles with the hood," Jesse moved closer trying to reassure me.

The man woke like he had been asleep his black eyes matched his raven hair. He was Asian and maybe a little older than Jesse and I. But he smiled at Angus, "Your boy, he shot me such a hospitable man," his voice thick with an accent.

Jesse didn't care, "Do it again too, come here at four in the morning. We have been attacked and you gave Finley a scare," now Hun's eyes bore into mine as he moved closer taking my hand in his bestowing a kiss to the back of my palm, just as Jesse had done.

His voice sweet, "My most sincere apologies, never would I scare such a beautiful young immortal as yourself. My name is Hun, it is a pleasure to meet you, Finley," he was laying the charm on, I was not used to people paying me attention.

"I am sure you're sincere," was heard muttered by Jesse as I spoke. "I am sorry I caused you to be shot, Jesse is so protective, and I run to him," now out of the corner of my eye Jesse was smiling at Hun, his chest puffed out. Now I noticed the lack of shirt and pants, he was in boxers only now my heart racing once again.

"Angus, shall we talk," he spoke now to Angus as Jesse followed along with Mae as I cleaned the area that I had been reading in. It was Monday, Celia would be back tonight, her and Miles.

Pathetic Finley.

I moved to the leather sofa taking a seat just watching them, Jesse was red in the face and so was Hun, Mae was shaking her head her hand on her mouth as Angus gave me a weak smile. I was a problem, nothing less and a problem as the clock struck five did Mae sigh, "we're going to get another two hours sleep. Hun, you have the spare room, Jesse and Finley please get some more sleep," she had this mothering tone as Jesse flopped down next to me, Hun smiled.

"See you in the morning, Měilì de yīgè," the last part was in Chinese and by the snarl, Jesse understood just fine. Hun smiled wider, "Jié xī, nǐ méiyǒu yāoqiú tā,"

Jesse snapped back his long hair touching his shoulder, "We will see, Hun,"

I was not tired anymore, as Mae and Angus are back in bed same with Hun. Jesse just fumed next to me. "I am sorry again, Jesse,"

"Nothing to be sorry about, you did what was right. You always should come to me, I am always here for you. Come on you need rest, " pulling me up when my own sigh escaped. "I have been up since two, trouble sleeping,"

"Come here, maybe we can just talk," but now we are in his room, books scattered on his desk, journals too. He pulls me down, "I don't bite, unless asked. I promise," his bed was warm and so comfortable.

I curled into him, maybe he and meemaw cuddled at one point. "What were you all talking about?"

"Seems the hood are immortals, but they are a dying breed. Which Hun found out was due to the water mutating them. They found a way for young female immortals to have their offspring,"

"Oh no, they want to impregnate us, I would love a child but not with them," my nose scrunched up as Jesse laughed. "I won't let them, ever," the promise was laced into his tone.

Like that we fall back into silence until his breathing has evened out, his face was so peaceful as he slept. I whispered, "I know you won't," leaving him to sleep, I was going to cook, I have been doing so well and everyone would wake in the next hour. So, with her recipe box in hand, I make muffins, eggs, sage sausage, bacon, and last was the buttermilk biscuits and country gravy. The table set as I brought food to it, "My dear, thank you so much. You are such an angel," Mae beamed at me with Angus and Hun behind her, each smiled.

"She sure is," Angus boosted when I chimed in. "I will go wake Jesse,"

I walked in without knocking, placing my hand on his bare chest, feeling the slow rhythm of his heart while my own was about to burst from my chest. I gave a faint shake, "Jesse," his body moved as a low growl was heard, again I shake his chest my voice louder now. "Jesse, come on I cooked," his cocoa eyes blinking back the very small amount of sunlight he allowed into his room.

"Sorry, wait you cooked?"

"Yes, couldn't sleep," my smile plastered on as he helped me from his bed before pulling on a gray long sleeve thermal and dark jeans, last was his socks and black boots.

I spoke, "I will just go," he smiled up at me, I felt the heat in my cheeks.

"No need to rush off, all done. Let me escort you to the table," his tone amused as we walked out and I slapped his arm. "You're cocky,"

"I have to be," he laughed as we sit with the others, at this point Hun pulls me into a conversation about ancient cities. It was all very fascinating he had such experience and was about forty years older than Jesse and Miles. Throughout the day it was seemly each trying to have my full attention, my refuge was Mae who would smile.

Her words wise, "You have had such a life you look not to understand the male specimen. Seems my Jesse has finally found you, but seems like Hun has taken a shine too,"

"They like me?" innocent was the tone, naïve was the truth.

Mae smiled still, "Oh yes my darling, they both do,"

Jesse liked me…Hun liked me…

I just stayed close to her as she baked some granola, and fruit bars she could freeze for snacking. I felt myself sink into a state of ease, for I knew what was coming next. The impending was inevitable and I could sense it nearing. Thunder rumbled in the distance and a bolt of lightning cracked the midnight blue sky into two. Jagged flashes of pure light cast a glow against the monochromatic background. Torrential rain attacked us in sheets, impenetrable gunfire. Hun was in deep conversation with the boys, every so often Jesse or Angus would look at us girls. I just plated up some hot tomato soup with a dollop of sour cream and a grilled cheese cut in half for Jesse and Hun, as Mae did the same for her husband. I was able to take the large tray to the table where they sat talking amongst themselves, I heard a few words. "Protect them," and "over my dead body"

"Well I think us females should be listening to this conversation, seems it is about us," setting the tray down giving them all a firm stare.

"Not Mae, but you yes. They need young girls, you and Celia fit their desire,"

Panic, as my eyes darted out the window, a breathless whisper came, "Celia?" she wasn't safe out there, only two walking in this weather with the Brotherhood after us.

Jesse sighed, "Hey now, Finley. Celia is just fine with my brother, they're due home soon. After this she and you will be safe, I promise," his hands rubbing my arms as I give him a pitiful look.

Hun upped him, "If it appeases you, I will personally go meet them by the river and make sure Celia comes back. I heard how you have taken to her due to your childhood,"

I spoke, "No thank you, I shouldn't risk anyone due to my own worries. Miles is so strong he can protect her, and Jesse is right they are due home soon," my words failed in any emotion as my eyes lingered on the window.

They all eat but my stomach was churning with worry, I was always like this and nothing would change this about me. I help with laundry, helped with any cleaning, I walked into my own room making sure it was tidy, next was Celia's and Miles, adding fresh flowers and mopping the floors for them. Next was Jesse's room, his bedroom wasn't just a mess, it was a disaster zone. It looked like a drunken cyclone had erupted in his closet strewing his clothes across the floor, then made its haphazard way across to the desk to do the same to his books and such. The only clues that this uber-chaos was human-made were the partially drunken cups of tea littered about the floor and bedside table in various states of mold growth. I set to work clearing the mason jars and mugs, taking them to be cleaned once done they hang to dry. Next was using polish on every inch of space after his clothes are in a basket ready to be cleaned, they had a washer and dryer but only used them during the winter. His room smelled of orange polish as the floors are finally cleaned. Now his dirty clothes are in the washer as winter has come, while they wash I go back to helping Mae cook supper. "You my dear are such a help, thank you for all you do," she mused handing me the peeler.

"Thank you for taking me in," starting on the potatoes while she snapped green beans dropping them into salted water with diced ham. I added the cut spuds into the water, next I added eggs and buttermilk to a large bowl dropping in the drumsticks for her.

"Going to add his clothes to the dryer," alerting her before walking off with the wicker washing basket on my hip. Leaving it on the dryer going back to shift flour and her own seasoning as the batter for her fried chicken, I couldn't wait. "Should we do some rolls or buttermilk biscuits? I have made both and froze them after molding them," she mused as I added in.

"Think the biscuits would fit the meal better, I will go get them for you," like that leaving her snapping beans as I found the first bag half filled with her uncooked biscuits.

"Thank you, angel," patting my cheek before taking the bag from me, the large cast iron skillet was filled with oil as it was warming up.

The laundry room was next to Hun's room, so he just stood chatting with me while I folded and hung Jesse's clothes. "You have an old soul, I know it has been only a day. But I feel you are one, not only an old soul but a kindred one,"

"Yeah, I like it that way being an old soul makes us unique and in this day of age it is needed," I open my eyes wider, keeping the smile. He nods and takes a sip of his coffee before he looks at me once again.

He asked, "Would you care to one day come to China, I could show you so much," he had this smile, it was strong but there was something about it.

"I would love to, we can talk later. My apologies, I am helping Mae with supper and doing the laundry, if you have any just leave it on the washer and I will get it done really fast," trying to avoid a talk right now with much to do.

"I have, and thank you dove," he vanished to his room as I took Jesse's basket and hung clothes to his room to set them on his bed.

I enter when behind me I hear Jesse, "Having fun with him?" his tone was sour.

"I am having fun, helping and talking. You could always talk to me, Jesse. You seem off today, is all okay," the black tee clung to his body showing his muscles. "Just worried, I am sorry. Thank you for this," his hand moving around his now clean room.

"No trouble, here are your clean clothes," offering him the filled basket leaving him to put his belongings away. Dinner was nearly done when Jesse walked in, "Smells great, how about I set the table,"

"Thank you, son," his ma smiled at him, the love was seen when she looked at us.

I smiled as well, handing him the bundle of silverware and plates, "Thank you, Finely. After dinner care to talk with me, alone," his eyes now on Hun who wasn't smiling.

"Of course, you can also help me with the dishes," I made sure to add a plate for Miles and Celia. The food was done as we brought it out just then the door opened and Miles walked in, like that I placed the large plate piled high with chicken on the table and rushed him.

"Miles," with that damn smile he held his arms out and like a child, I flung myself into them as Celia walked in. Miles laughed a little, "Miss me?"

"Sure did, oh Celia," helping her with her wet coat, placing a fleece blanket around her. "Let me get you both some warm cider, Mae and I made it not long ago. Please sit," dashing into the kitchen where Mae was.

"They're home, and chilled to the bone," taking to mugs filling them with the warm cider as Mae rushed to her family with me behind her. Celia and Miles are smiling as they talked, "Here you both go," before Hun pulled my chair out, I gave a pleading look to Celia, who gave me a nod.

"So good, and warm," Miles kissed my head once again. It was supper time, talking and eating as Jesse filled my own cup up with cider while Hun offered me a buttered biscuit.

Miles just sighed, "Now boys, leave my daughter be. You are overwhelming her," it was silent now, Miles just gave me a nod. I just ate and vanished to the kitchen to start the washing, after I had folded Hun's clothes and set them in his clean room.

Mae and Celia came in with the dirty dishes along with Jesse, "Now Ma and Celia go have a sit we got this," he jumped into helping me. "Sorry," he offered.

"Why, Jesse?" shocked he said it to me.

"Being over baring,"

"It wasn't you, not used to having any guy give me attention, now two were it was all very confusing,"

Jesse, bless him looked confused.

"No guy ever liked you or gave you some attention,"

I sighed, 'No, I was too skinny, too sick. My grandpa did, my father never saw me hated girl children. My butler loved me, he helped me so much."

"Well get used to it, you can have all my attention. If you want it,"

Before I could answer, Mae, cut in. "Hurry up, we are having a family talk,"

Not long later he hung the last pan up and lead me from the room, "We are done," but now we sit on the sofa, I was sandwiched between the two boys. We talked of the brotherhood, Miles was very angry as Jesse took him outside in the rain to calm him down as Celia hugged me, and I her.

"You girls will be safe, no one will harm my family, ever," the venom was so unexpected from Mae.

Hun added, "I can take Finley back home with me, we have many to guard her. Celia, is also welcome to come they will be safe. But I must leave tonight,"

Angus gave a look to the open door, "No, Hun. We thank you, but like we talked they can't come during winter, and we are coming to you as soon as the snow clears," Hun looked upset but relented.

"Agreed, I will be back in February. Dove, I will show you the world then," but Jesse just flew at him as I let out a scream falling to the floor as the boys fought.

Celia just snapped out helping me from the floor. "Act like men not little boys fighting over a girl,"

Miles and Angus looked on, as Jesse and Hun stopped.

"Angus care to walk to the tunnel, I must go my plane leaves soon," Hun just placed a kiss to my lips as Jesse walked out fuming, the rain was overwhelming. I followed Hun, Miles, and Angus out seeing Jesse on the log his long brown hair plastered to his face. I just walked to him as the boys vanished into the darkness.

"Jesse, talk. Tell me what wrong," making my voice pleasant when I was upset they acted like fools. "I…I think I fell in love with you. I couldn't leave you to go to California,"

"I like you too,"

He kissed the droplets from my lips, and I felt his lips smile against mine. Jesse swept my hair aside and kissed me just over the collarbone. He nibbled at my ear and then sank himself into my arms. I hung my fingers on his waistband, dragging him closer. Jesse buried his face in my shoulder curve, his hands flexing around my back. He gave a reduced groan. "I love you," into my hair. "The happiest moment that I actually remember being." The insane rain had the most lovable gesture embracing me in the chilled gust of wind reminding me of my grandparents.

"You have all of me, only if I can have all of you," his words so low, his hands braced on my face. "If you think you want it, then it is yours,"

"Finally," Celia laughed.

When your world explodes from the inside Jesse's the man you want next to you. He feels the shockwave and stays on his feet. Whatever he had to do disappears and as he refocuses on what needs to be done. He'll cover every angle and stay right there until you can breathe, walk and talk at the same time. Then he stands back and lets you get back on with your life, never mentioning your crisis again and not wanting to discuss it further.

 **M** **ě** **il** **ì** **de y** **ī** **g** **è** **(Beautiful one)**

 **Jié x** **ī** **, n** **ǐ** **m** **é** **iy** **ǒ** **u y** **ā** **oqi** **ú** **t** **ā** **(you have no claim to her, Jesse)**


	7. Winter

**Here is another chapter, once my beta can she will re-go over them and fix all my many mistakes. Review.**

Winter trees shiver in the bitter wind, naked branches adorned with snow. Clusters of twigs, gnarled and twisted, extend like the very hands of old man winter, ready to catch the soft falling flakes. Against the dark mossy trunk, the brilliant white drifts rise in soft curves and fall again to the hidden ground. It will be some time before the trees awaken and when they do it will be a slow stirring, gradually growing unnoticed buds until finally the delicate papery leaves and blooms within are ready.

I was wrapped in a blanket on the sofa staring out the massive window that was the den wall. Jesse was nestled behind me his arms wrapped around me, the fireplace mimics the warmth of the day. We sit cozily by the flame, our features illuminated by the flickering light, the only one in the room. Though the air isn't smokey we can smell the pine as it burns, just a faint fragrance to reassure our senses that there will be comfort in the long bitter winter.

I had planned to venture out and make another call to meemaw soon, she was happy on our last call. His husky voice chimed into my thoughts, "I am tired, the winter makes me feel like hibernating like a bear," but only mirth was heard as he spoke his fingers moved over the soft curve of my neck.

"I am not sure that me a wise idea,"

Feeling his smile on the back of my neck, "You could join me, my room is dark enough,"

"Not a chance, Jesse. In fact, how about we go have a little fun in the snow," my own tone was animated at the prospect of being in the snow, never something I have done.

Jesse, he was so much more than I had ever heard tale of. Right now the rest behind me his hair pulled back in a black tie, his chest bare with gray sweatpants on. His eyes looking relaxed even if heavy-lidded. "Anything for you, let us get warmer clothes on," his hand helping me from the blanket, that was now folded and returned.

I dressed in a beige chunky knit turtleneck sweater with dark jeans and my brown boots, a pair of mittens and beanie on as a small knock was heard. "Come in," but it was Miles a welcoming smile on his face.

"Celia and I are going to join the fun, just seeing if you were ready, little bit,"

"Sure am," beaming at him, he this last month was so warm and loving, treating me as his own, same as Celia. His arm around me as we walked back into the den seeing Mae tying a scarf around Celia and Jesse, as Angus was leaning against the door smiling.

Jesse stopped moaning when his eyes fell on my own, it was like we're two magnets drawn together.

When a snowball explodes from the front of my sweater, I know the fight is on: duck and cover, building a stash, keeping my head down. My woolen gloves pick up snow like they want to snowball themselves, frozen crystals dangling from wild loose fibers I'd never normally notice. Already the coldness of the snow has deep chilled my fingers to a point where they no longer wish to bend. But cold or not, a snowball fight is a snowball fight and I don't give in - ever.

Soon another icy ball hits the side of the tree I'm hiding behind and other whistles through the air just above my head. There's a stupid grin plastered over my face as I take my first snowball and whip my arm back to send it flying toward Jesse. Impact. I let out a whoop and the fight intensifies. The best thing I can do right now is taunt them into releasing all their missiles and then run out into the open with mine. It works like a charm.

Mae her voice called, "TIME TO COME IN, KIDS!" like that we marched into the house where it was super warm, and Angus bless him has a tray with mugs on it.

The hot chocolate is as rich as it is dark. It flows as slowly as cream as I swirl the mug. I know the bottom is a mass of sugar crystals that have reformed as it cools. It's cream saturated with sugar and I don't care. I pick up the mug as Jesse wraps his arms around me once more. "You want some cream on top, love?"

"I do," my head leaned back on him as Celia topped mine off with her fresh cream. "I have to go with Miles and Pa into town, just for a few things. Maybe a few hours at most," it was darker now as my eyes plead with him.

"If you must,"

"I do, we need one last haul. By the beginning of the week, we will not be able to do anything," longing was in his voice, and he was right the sheer thought of him not being here was painful, a small tingle of pain in my chest.

We watched them leave, knowing supper had to be cooked much later so they could be fed. I took the brick size cell and made my way to the tree, knowing cell service was going to go very soon. My coat was buttoned to the neck with my scarf tied, climbing was difficult but in the end, I was perched on the branch.

It was only three rings when, Kelly, answered her voice. "Harper residence,"

"Kelly, it's Finley. May I talk to my grandmother,"

Silence, it made my whole body turn cold.

She finally spoke, "Miss. Finley, your meemaw is in with the doctor now. I am sorry but looks like she won't make it another few days," her voice so pained.

I couldn't breathe, it felt as if someone was choking me. My heart was racing and all I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and wait for someone to save me. But no one would no one was there. A choked cry for help forced itself up my throat, and I felt a drop run down her cheek.

I choked, "I am coming home,"


	8. Kelly

**Here is another update, when my beta can she will look over the last few chapters and revise them.**

I had too.

No choice…

I had to see her before she went on to her next adventure…

It was dark, the weather chilling me further but I remember how to get to the tunnel, and my heart sunk thinking of Jesse. He would be very angry when he returned and found me missing, Celia and Mae would worry but if I went back and tried to explain it all in no way would they allow me to leave. Even if they understood, they would protect me at all cost.

I just had to and nothing was going to stop me, it was freezing as I made my way through the forest leading to the tunnel. A gaping hole in the mountain, littered with tiny sparkling crystals, not unlike the stars of the night sky, yet it was so mysterious... Inside the tunnel, darkness was an eternity. It was like an invisible force, crushing your body, squeezing the life out of you...But I walked on even as it creeped me out not having time to stop, time was not my friend now.

All I had to do was get out of the tunnel and into town, get a taxi to the airport without being seen. This was a very dense place in the dark, but soon the moonlight is bright as I exit the tunnel and now it is walking into town through the forest avoiding the roads. I alter each footfall just a little to watch the effect, anything to not think about where I'm heading, where I will be when there are no more steps to take... I'm sure behind me are soft prints in the dust, slight movements of grit and stone that prove I am really here on this path...

The town is still twinkling below me, and now it was time as I crept into town the boys would be here and wouldn't return home for another few hours. I just locate a small cab company who will take me to the airport, the taxi was warm and the woman was sweet as she drove off.

Her voice babbled happily like a mountain river, "So, where you headed sweetness?"

"Alabama," answering her as I watched the town slipping by, and by chance, I do see Jesse. It looks like a bundle of Rose's and candies in his hands as he was laughing. This made me feel so much worse this was stupid to put myself in danger, but it was too late now. No turning back.

The drive was long nearly two hours, but now back home life was a mess because of me. Saddie spoke, "Here we're sweetness," with this she was paid and tipped before my body bolted into the airport. It wasn't as packed but packed enough as I finally found a straight flight into Alabama via Fairline Air. After it would be a two-hour drive to Treetop.

Luck, was on my side when not but thirty minutes later my body was buckled into my seat traveling to the place of my birth. It was a Boeing 747, a jumbo jet, I felt better knowing that. I'd never heard of one crashing. I looked forward to snoozing in the upper deck first class seats, just due to fatigue and the long hike I just endured. The clouds move constantly, flowing as sheets hundreds of feet apart, yet giving the appearance of one dense layer from the land below.

"Care for a drink, ma'am?" the flight attendant asked in a pleasant voice.

I sighed, "Orange juice. How much longer is the flight," knowing time has gone by and trying to not think of the fright I just gave the Tucks. I felt this horrible pain in my chest, at first it was a slight tingle, then a harsher tinkling now it is painful. I wanted to panic and run back to him but this was important and I was still my own person. Some are scared of clowns, some of heights or falling. I am not scared of any of that - not spiders, not snakes, or the dark. What scares me is being forgotten. You always have someone there, whether it's family, friends, strangers or professionals. Now, I was scared of losing meemaw and it was nothing that I could stop, not anymore.

Not but three hours later, softly splashing water droplets hit the car windows as we drive onwards. The skies are overhung with a blanket of grey, so much so that I can barely tell the difference between the sky and clouds. Despite car rides feeling tedious, the rain commonly calms me - I watch raindrops race down to the windows. The occasional wave of a puddle can be exciting, but I'd rather be outside in those puddles than stuck in this car. The taxi service was great, now I stared out at the morning sky. Mellow blues and pinks blurred together in a silver mist to create another gorgeous scene. Even when the world was drowning in grief and hardship, the sky remained beautiful. That was the one thing that had kept my hopes up—if the sky remained vivid and powerful, then so could I.

I prayed that she was still with us as the taxi sped off from the large manor, "I'm home," was all I couldn't muster. Like I still was young the feeling of Treetop and home overcame me as I walked through the iron gates and up to the double doors of the manor. I was not a guest this was my home, so I let myself in seeing it as if I never left.

Running my fingers over the banister as my feet carry me to meemaws room, the familiar scent of jasmine and honeysuckle filled the rooms. Kelly looked at me in surprise seeing me healthy and standing before her.

"Is she awake?"

Kelly just opened the door, "Yes, Miss. Finley. You go on in Doc, said she doesn't have but two days," the grief in her voice was evident. Meemaw was seated up in her bed, the doctor had come yesterday, and said nothing could be done. Her skin was white as a sheet, she looked washed -out but then her eyes fall on me standing at the door.

"You shouldn't have come back, Finley. They will find you here out in the open," but her tone was lacking, it was not angry it was nothing.

Sighing, "I made my choices, meemaw. I am here the need to see you one last time was more than I could bare and knowing you have days left. For now, I am here with you," using a stern voice, I was not the sick child anymore.

"Oh, my dearest. Come here," her arms are frail and weak, like toothpicks. She just looked at me. "You look so healthy now, so happy. Please tell me how it has been for you,"

Starting on my tale, "It is something I never imagined. The Tucks are beyond what you've said, Miles and Celia treat me like a daughter and have helped ease me into this new life. Angus and Mae are just so down to earth and warm, they make you feel like their own. I have never been happier even with the attack and learning so much, I can cook now," so proud of myself and by her smile, she was too.

"This is everything I needed to hear, in truth now I can pass and be happy. Miles, well it brings me peace he has loved you unlike he did me. Now what about Jesse, you near speak of him,"

This was what my mind was trying to avoid.

"Jesse, well, what can I say. He is all that you talked about, but in honestly, he is so much more. Things are new now, but not with him it seems as if it was meant to be," her smile was what would fill my mind when she did pass. Today while she napped I would take what I wanted and have the rest in storage before signing the house over to our butler, he has been a saving grace in every way.

"He finally found you, it was always you and never me," Kelly walked in with medication and a green slime looking drink. I spoke, "I will be back must make a few calls,"

I knew what I had wanted in the house, knew what I could take back to the Tucks for myself. Knew what could be left for when I signed the house over, now I had two days to get it done as a unit was rented and movers coming today and tomorrow. But meemaw sleeps nearly all day as I sit beside her, her cold hand in mine. I could hear Kelly and Gerry our butler handing out orders as I already had a large bag packed filled with our memories.

By the next morning, her time was nearly at an end. "Please, stay. I am not ready for you to go,"

Her voice frailer than before, "You have to be my dearest, my time is up. I am going to go have some more grand adventures with your pop. You just know that I have loved you beyond all reason and logic, but now that's Jesse's job," she couldn't just leave me.

I sobbed my head on her shoulder, just relishing in her fingers trailing in my hair. A small knock was heard on the bedroom door a signal from Kelly she was comin in. "Miss. Finley, you have three angry people here for you," oh no, they found me.

"Angry people," Meemaw snapped out her fire back.

I sighed, "I never told the Tucks that I was leaving, just left in the dead of night while the boys were in town getting supplies," now her eyes are turned to me in disbelief.

"Oh, dearest,"

"Let them up, Kelly. I am sorry for their actions," but she smiled walking off but now I could hear the heavy pound of them coming, the pain in my chest was less but the pain from hurting him was worse.

There Jesse stood looking very livid with me, Miles just sighed coming up and snagged me up and to him. "You ever pull a stunt like that again, my god I will kill you," his voice deep and hurt making me wallow more and more as Celia just kissed my forehead her tone light and understanding. "I understand why no worries we're here and you're safe," her eyes landed on Meemaw.

Jesse though never spoke he stared at me and the woman behind me, but in the end, he walked forward like a ghost, his face pale white. "You don't understand, the pain and worry. I come home and you're missing all we found was your phone," it was so clear in his eyes, even the pain that I had caused.

"Jesse, she wears her heart on her sleeve. I don't have another day in me, she came to say her goodbyes. Now, come sit and let me see you," frail but stern and protective.

"Winnie, I can never say how sorry I am, but for what it is worth I am now glad you didn't drink. I found my mate in your Granddaughter," but now we leave them to talk.

Kelly smiled, "Kelly, are the movers done?"

"They're and the deed is done, all you need to do is sign it over to Gerry and me,"

"Bring me the form. I have arranged her cremation and burial she asked for me not to be there. She wants me safe away from here, I know she alerted you of something. You promised to make sure the rest or her orders are done and once there I will wire you the money. But for now it looks like this is the end," and it was as she died with a smile not but an hour later. She was in heaven now with my mother and pop living an endless adventure.

I was still sad but as two weeks passed and Jesse refusing to talk to me, life was not what it was. I understood how I hurt him and knew how wrong it was and took my blame with grace, he had every right to be hurt and angry. But this was now too much.

I need to dress and face the day as the green light alerts me it was only five am.


	9. Cherries

_**Here is another chapter! Thank you for reading and please review. My beta is not available to proof read for another week so here is a chapter than will have some mistakes….**_

 _Here is another chapter! Thank you for reading and please review. My beta is not available to proofread for another week so here is a chapter then will have some mistakes…._

 _Mae, Angus, Celia, and now Miles are no longer holding it against me or even upset most understood why I did what I did. The pants are cotton and loose, I just pulled on a forest green tank top and socks. Outside fun is a no go due to the now heavy snowfall. I learned to French braid my hair from Mae, but Celia should me how to make it a little messy and down the side which looked better on me. The cabin was warm now which means Mae is up and starting to fix our morning meal._

 _Like it was a chore, I leave the room to help and it has nothing to do with her she is so wonderful. It is Jesse, us not talking and his anger was winning out keeping us from talking. I was greeted by their smiles, "Good morning, Mae and Celia," trying to be pleasant but feeling so down and washed out._

 _This was us every morning just baking and cooking, right down I was making jam for the next few weeks. It was a process that Celia was walking me through as Mae was making the sausage and smoked bacon. Celia sighed, "Sorry dearest, Jesse is new to this mate business. And he flipped on us for not keeping you inside, he panicked and overreacted. We have watched you take the blame and cold shoulder from him and it just ain't right. We agreed you should have waited for us but you're an independent woman and he needs to see that," her voice firm and sweet, but letting the mothering nature creep in every word._

 _Mae chimed in, "She is right. There were times in the beginning Miles and Jesse ran off and scared us but we forgive and build a strong foundation. Jesse, has never really loved another female other than myself and Celia," she was very right but why couldn't he just forgive me._

 _The house was filled with the smells of a freshly cooked meal, Mae left to get her husband as did Celia, which left Jesse to me. His door was shut and in no way was I just walking in at this point, so I just knocked twice. He was awake, he was dressed and his hair tied back once again. Jesse's swirling eyes locked with my own, his voice husky and rugged telling me he hadn't been awake long. "Why didn't you just walk in?"_

 _Snapping, "Why would I? You have made it very known my presence is not welcomed near you for fifteen days Jesse Tuck!" it felt like a fire was burning in my belly moving up and out of my mouth. Leaving him to just stare at my sudden departure with his mouth agape. But now I hear him following behind me with a few others but the steps not the same._

 _Taking my seat with a tiny huff as he takes his next to me, Miles was already seated across from me with Celia as Angus and Mae joined us. The food was still very hot as we started in, Miles and his father talking of us going to Hun after the winter, they want to end the Brotherhood for good but how can that be if they're immortal._

 _I had to ask, "And how do you end them if they're like us, immortal. I also thought a child was not in the cards due to being immortal?"_

 _Angus looked deep in thought as he chewed, we all were until he finally spoke. "They figured a way, from the way I heard it. They tried to use a normal everyday mortal and the woman died before the fetus could grow and thrive outside of the womb. But they managed to capture a young and older immortal and only one survived the birth,'_

 _Jesse snapped, "That's why they want young immortals, they can survive the birth and raise the infant," the anger was the most valid emotion he had these days, but at least in this, it was justified._

 _I just continued to eat, watching and listening just as Celia was doing._

 _"We just keep the girls safe, Hun will help," Mae was right but Jesse just snarled and spat angry words under his breath._

 _The days are long, Celia and I, we are knitting a new hobby. I and she are making a quilt using scraps of things. It was warm or going to be, but for now, this took time and we had time as Mae was now reading while the boys carve wood into things. I mean there was always something to do, we played board games and cards at night but the day was just for us. Jesse was hard at work and I couldn't see what he was working on, "Are you okay, Miles and I are going to go have a private conversation and will be out in the next two hours,"_

 _Smiling, "I am great, I hope all is alright with you and Miles," but she just patted my shoulder with a smile leaving me alone, guess it was time to switch projects as I cleaned the mess. Mae and Angus left as well, was there something wrong that everyone needed to have conversations?_

 _I just clean up and move on to the bathroom, filling the tub with rose oil before leaving to grab a towel and panties since my clothes aren't dirty. I slide down into the water, letting it block out the sounds around me. The water was perfect the oil helped soothe me like nothing else, this was my little luxury a warm bath. The small bubbles floated around covering my lady bites when a hesitant knock was heard, "Come in," I was covered enough that I wasn't too embarrassed knowing it was only Jesse since the others are off talkin._

 _He stood now in just jeans, his hair falling from the tie he was heaven to me and mine for as long as we lived, or so Celia told me. "Umm, can we talk," what is with everyone wanting to talk today._

 _I mused, "Mae and Celia are also talking to their men too," he smiled a first in days._

 _He alerted me, "My love, you're young and not experienced and it makes me love you more. They are not actually talking they are umm…having intercourse. But right now I want to talk as in a real conversation,' the amusement was so clear in his tone as it made much more sense now, I felt the heat of embarrassment at my naive nature._

 _He sits on the floor next to me, his muscled body relaxed, "I made this for you, "in his hand was a rosebud made of cherry wood, it was covered in gloss and was the most brilliant thing I had ever seen. "Oh Jesse, it is so beautiful. Thank you so much, my body coming from the bath to hug him, like that his arms are around me even when I was dripping wet._

 _"Your welcome, love. I am truly sorry for my own messed up behavior never before had I worried or had such fear. Not even with Winnie, but you, you're my life and when I found your cell it made my mind go in every direction thinking the brotherhood got you. Miles, he was the one who wanted to go to Treegap first, in the end, he was right. It was nice and put my past behind me to see Winne once more because it was never her for me," he was not known for being emotional, hot-headed and stubborn but this was a side just for me._

 _"I know I am in love with you because my reality is finally better than my dreams," my word honest and low afraid in some way of his rejection._

 _His face changed turning on like the night turns to dawn._

 _"Your love is all I need to feel complete," we fell into silence even after he walked out so that I could dry off and clothes myself. At least he was looking to be in a better temperament and not so angry with me anymore, it did take long enough. The clothes are warm and after applying lotion was feeling much more relaxed, but the lingering feeling of being naive was there. I was a very sheltered child and teen it was just a product of my upbringing not a reflection on myself. Jesse was waiting in the den looking a tad bored and in no way was I very shocked, being cooped up all winter was going to be that way. But Angus said only another two months before the snow would clear and we depart for Changbai mountain or heaven lake._

 _But for now it is us inside and we better get used to it._

 _"Maybe California for you would have been more desirable, you look bored," my voice coming from behind him, his body jumped from the sofa. "No, it was always hard to be in a set environment for long periods of time. But it isn't as bad as I had once thought,"_

 _Oh, "I am not that into traveling, every once in a while, it be nice but not constantly on the move. A nice home life like this is what I have wanted,"_

 _"I can tell, and to me, it isn't bad this is just the first time being like this in a very and I mean a very long time. It still new to me and in honestly I worry they will still attack, we could make it to the tunnel and to town if needed that means they can too," never had I known this, now it was very real._

 _I suggest, "How about we rearrange the cabinets and straight everything before we make some supper, seems everyone is busy," my face just shocked at what was really going on._

 _"I can't cook,"_

 _"Oh, I will teach you," my own voice becoming animated as I for once dragged him to the kitchen where we started with the large cabinets, just giving it a haul, after an hour the kitchen was organized the jars, dated and in order for easy grabbing. The pots and pans hung by size as I walked back in with my hands filled. I had organized the large freezers by date, and best this stuff was used. Pork chops and some veggies._

 _I just dethawed the chops as Jesse was watching, I mused. "It has been hours are they not finished," when his arms wrapped around me. "It takes time, and they probably fell asleep. Let's just make some dinner,"_

 _"First let's mix the three cheese with red peppers and spinach," the cream cheese, cheddar, and jack would pair well with the veggies. "Can you cut open the pork just enough to stuff the mix inside," he did without complaint, this was very different he wasn't skilled like him ma. But in the end, the breaded chops are done in the oil and placed into the oven._

 _"This is much more work than I imagined, you three should get more credit," he stammered taking a seat while cleaning his face._

 _"We only made a single thing, get up we have rolls, veggies, mashed potatoes, gravy, and dessert still," we did work out and it was as if we could eat and the weight wouldn't stick._

 _"How about we have a conversation instead,"_

 _"Back to cooking, Jesse. We have time for conversation another day," his eyes turned bright as he jumped up until his lips pressed to my own, it was heated but we pulled away._

 _"As long as you will consider it,"_

 _He peeled and I cut, he washed the corn on the cob and when done I laced it into the salted water, the gravy would be last. "Can you get the bag of frozen rolls, dated one week ago,"_

 _"Your wish is my command, love,"_

 _Soon they to are in the oven, next was a simple dessert. "How about some Crumbled shortbread cookies and toasted pecans top succulent red cherries, just a cherry crumble,"_

 _"Sounds good, let's do it. Just nothing to hard, you have shown me just how hard cooking for the family is,"_

 _It was seven when everything was finished, Jesse went and collected everyone who had been awake and showering for some time. Mae just fretted how she fell asleep and forgot to cook, but so thankful I had Jesse to help me, but now Miles was looking at the food with distrusting eyes._

 _Celia slapped him, "Jesse, I am sure you and Finley did an excellent job. Cooking is not easy, maybe Miles and I should do dinner tomorrow, in fact, us couple's should trade off days so us woman don't have to do it every time," she was firm as Angus and Miles looked forlorn._

 _I smiled, "I am okay with this, Jesse was such a great help,"_

 _"It's settled then," Angus just took a roll, Mae also was smiling this would be fun. I brought the fresh, warm bread to my nose, inhaling deeply. It smelled rich, promising a delightful taste. Picking up a knife, I applied copious amounts of thick, creamy yellow butter. But everyone seemed to like the supper we cooked, Miles added his mouth full. "I assume my girl did most of the work,"_

 _Jesse just rolled his eyes, "Neither confirm nor deny,"_

 _Yesterday's water was now an unbroken sheet of dark ice. The surface was glass-like and with as much give as concrete._


	10. Farlands

_**Thank you, for reading and if you did review than thank you double. Here is another chapter hope you all like it.**_

 _No more the bare wands that told of winter's magic, here come the green flags, the parade of spring in bright bloom. The chorus of the skies has called forth the promise of the earth and sunshine combined. These weeks will be as a developing photograph - the colors deepening with the richness of the season. The rain will wash warmer over each face, a freshness to open each budding smile._

 _A female blackbird hops on the newly defrosted grass, her deep brown legs matching the soil below. She has feathers the color of every tree, of every wisp of wood that promises life to come. There is something in the way she moves, a joy, as she relishes the season change. The air is cool, but she can feel the promise of warmth within. My hands still warm in the mittens as we ready to head to town, we used Celia's skill's to make the wedding invitation's with the supplies the boys fetched us. She was skilled in Calligraphy with beautiful, flowing lettering in gold, I talked to Gerry and Kelly and they joyfully agreed to let me use the manor as the location for the reception and wedding, so today we are mailing the invitations to those we have selected to join us._

 _Our list was complete now so much had to take place as getting a florist in TreeGap, the reception planned and who was cooking what. I knew certain places in my hometown and in April we would head there to order what we wanted, so by June 1st everything be set for us. Mae sketched the decorations and how I wanted them, Celia was keeping a detailed list of every single choice. The boys just doing their own thing, this was my first and last wedding so to me it had to be perfect._

 _His hand twitched alerting me he was trying to capture my attention, when I glanced up at him he was smiling already. "Lost in thought, my love," the way his voice was rough but husky, but silky too had me._

 _"Will the Brotherhood of the farlands attack or will they not risk it with many in attendance?" my question caught him off guard now his brow was furrowed, and his hand tightened._

 _But he stays silent as we walked through the forest to the tunnel, the Spring day was glorying after the harsh Winter we had to endure but Jesse seemed to come into his own. Miles turned back to check in on me as Celia turned with him, "We're coming," with a beaming smile._

 _Miles echoed, "Hurry, we want to stick together right now. Jesse," his dark eyes had a conversation as Jesse just picked up the pace nearly dragging me over the fallen logs and large tree branches._

 _"But no ripping her arm off," Celia was stern her eyes like daggers. "Sorry," he muttered. In the forest, the sky vanishes almost completely, only a few fragments of blue remain- like scattered pieces of an impossible jigsaw puzzle. The air is rich with the fragrance of leaves and loam, damp too. The mountains were covered with a rug of trees, green, yellow, scarlet and orange, but their bare tops were scarfed and beribboned with snow. From carved rocky outcrops, waterfalls drifted like skeins of white lawn, and in the fields, we could see the amber glint of rivers and the occasional mirror-like flash of a mountain lake..._

 _I touched the tree my fingers skimming the tree bark, it loomed in front of the tunnel, caught on a small thick branch was a small scrap of black fabric. I halted and so did Jesse as our other hand are intertwined. "Jesse look," holding it to him like a viper he took it, his voice angry._

 _"PA, MILES,"_

 _They all came running to us, looking worried. "They made it through before us, they must have found shelter in the mountains. We need to get our things and then to town," plans have changed as Mae gave each of us a look._

 _"You're right, son. You two boys know where our safe house is, your Pa and I will go to town and mail these, act like everything is normal. They would have attacked if close, get home grab your bags and go, go as fast as possible. We will be there in one weeks time," her voice was firm, a stern motherly tone as she hugged us, girls, first then her own boys._

 _Angus, his face was grim. "Your Ma is right, go on and go," I was confused._

 _But like that Miles takes Celia's hand and mine running with Jesse covering us, a gun out what type is unknown._

 _I nodded in acknowledgment and followed Miles grueling pace without complaint. The warm spring day of the forest made me feel sticky and suffocated. Now my clothes and hair, slick with perspiration, clung to my skin. I swatted another pesky insect. Sweat rolled down my skin in thick, salty beads. I could feel my heart throbbing inside my chest. My skin felt like it was roasting. I began bouncing slightly as she jogged, which wore me out quickly. So I settled to stumbling along behind him as fast as she could. Was vaguely aware of a stinging in my leg. I was exhausted by the time we reached the large cabin._

 _Miles bellowed, "GET PACKED WE LEAVE IN FIVE,"_

 _I just take the right hall to my room, grabbing my bag placing clothes, deodorant, socks, undergarments, anything I would need wrapping a picture of meemaw and me in a tee. Next was my backpack, I took the hunting knife I bought and hid from Jesse, hooking the case to the back of my jeans and pulling my sweater over it. Before I was running from the room to the kitchen. Packing jerky, fruit roils we just made, and some fruit and granola bars. Even some matches, rope and oil that would burn, wrapping it and stuffing it in before any of them came out here._

 _Last was water, all the perishables into my back pack, it was on and Jesse skidded into the room taking the buckle and snapping it around my waist, but his own eyes wouldn't meet mine. "Our things are okay here?"_

 _"Yes," short and a new emotion, one I had never seen on him._

 _Celia and Miles are at the door neither looking happy, each with a bag as I took mine and rushed to them as Jesse shut the door and we took off in another direction. Miles had a gun in hand as did Jesse, Celia just looked pale taking my hand._

 _Her voice shook, "We will be okay, I promise you're getting married in June. But right now we flee as fast as we can, Miles wants us to run if anything happens," but we both knew it wasn't going to happen, we would do everything to protect them._

 _Miles was front and center while Jesse took the rear, we are in the middle making our way through the brush. The first river was in front of us about a mile further than we would be in waist deep water, but behind us came feet pounding into the damp green county side._

 _My feet slip outwards on the wet spring leaves as I round the corner, the cold evening air shocking my throat and lungs as I inhale deeper, faster. With each footfall, a jarring pain shoots ankle to knee, ankle to knee. Perhaps jumping that log was not the best idea. My heart beats frantically, all or nothing. Fail and my whole body will pay the price, run and the damage is limited mostly to my shins and knees._

 _Jesse fired, the gunshots cracked into the air as loud as thunder but without the raw power of a storm. In comparison they were tinny and small, coming from one direction only. Now Miles joined in pushing Celia and me to go on but could we just leave the men we loved…NO_

 _Only six come, but we are but four, Celia pulls a gun from her back and fire's but Jesse is down as I skid to his side and plunge the knife hilt deep. I am furious seeing Jesse dead, I know he will wake but still, the sight scared me as I just kept stabbing until I was hauled off by Jesse. Being chased was nothing like the movies. The stars look heroic, sexy and in command of the situation. The reality was far removed from that pretty version of running to save your skin. My souls crash into the water a few times before I transition to the balls of my feet. My face is flushed red and my expression is just pure panic._

 _Miles just dragged Celia, and Jesse was holding me so tight as we crossed the river when Miles yelled. "My truck is in that underbrush," a sigh of relief a truck was faster than them. But there was his truck so even with them on us we drove down the very and I mean very winding road, it looked as if any minute a strong wind could blow us off. But Miles he handled his truck well as after an hour we hit a do not enter sign chains an all. It was warm but the chill of the river's we crossed chilled us to the bone._

 _"Starving," Miles grumbled as I tore open my bag handling out snacks and water much to everyone's relief. "Thank you, little bit,"_

 _I asked, "Will Mae and Angus be alright?" worry clear as day._

 _"They will, not worrying baby," Celia just put her arms around me as she turned in her seat._

 _I was still worried…_


	11. Snow White

_**Here is another chapter for you'll to read.**_

 _I was curled into Jesse who never moved his eyes trained out the window, but we left them far back my only worry was Mae and Angus. But for now, the rain beats down like stray bullets pelting the truck, snow was clearing as Miles just drove while every so often I gave snacks out until we had to stop for an actual meal. Miles sighed, "Sorry, going to be fast food we need to get to the safe house," it was at least a place that served chicken, some placed called chick-fi-le or something._

 _Jesse walked in with his brother, we just sit in the truck to wait, I asked. "Celia, what is wrong with, Jesse," keeping my tone low as if he was sleeping next to me._

 _Her eyes are so kind as she turned to face me fully, "Love, real love changes us. It sounds like some crap vampire romance novel but it does. He finally found you and the thought or action of you gone, hurt, in danger it is painful to him. Same with Angus and Miles with Mae and I," she made sense and I never would want to hurt him, but this is even out of my reach._

 _But soon they come back and the conversation is done as Miles drives off, the food wasn't horrible but a homecooked meal is better. The old house looked like a miniature fairy book castle after a typhoon had passed by. The main body of the house was a rectangle but added on were curved portions that looked like towers with grey peaked rooftops. The outside of the old house was covered in a kind of tile that had ivy crawling up. Perhaps this little kingdom was once loved and would be again, it needed a good cleaning for sure._

 _The boys left us for supplies, Miles given a list of everything we would need as for this next week we would get the place in perfect shape. It was supper time and it was nothing fancy, just chips and sandwiches as Miles got the electric on so the fringe could be stocked. Jesse was done tired, we all are with luck everything was covered, it just looked as if it had been vacant for a few months._

 _The next morning, we started in on the kitchen it needed a lot more work, plus this was our space. I finished sweeping and was adding pine sol to the hot water to start on the mopping and doing it the hard way on my hands and knees as Celia was scrubbing and polishing the entire kitchen, the wooden surfaces, and cabinets. After it was gleaming we move on as the boys leave, we are both scrubbing floors in the sitting room when they leave._

 _It had only taken two full days to have the little castle stocked and cleaned, now we felt better this place was not a permanent house, it was their little safe nest. It was smaller, only three rooms so now with Mae and Angus due in four days guess, Jesse and I would be sharing a room. That was very scary but we are getting married in June, so it was only a matter of time._

 _But Celia said we didn't share until Mae and Angus arrived, but my stuff was stored in his room everything nestled into place. There was a gate of rough wood was as big as a cow and ivy cascaded over the fence, growing tendrils in every direction. The stone path was punctuated with flowers after every stone. The manicured lawn was more grass than moss now and was overshadowed by huge weeping willow flowing down onto the dank and squishy ground. Clusters of defiant daffodils reared their golden heads amidst the gloom and there were smatters of fuchsia alongside the scarlet and saffron-hued primroses._

 _I liked to walk out here, it was right out of a fairytale, I could be a Princess waiting on her Prince charming, but here and now I had found him. Jesse, he just smiled his body leaning against the willow with his arrogant smile, it was my favorite smile. "Sorry, Finley. I know I haven't been pleasant to be around,"_

 _Like that he just holds me impossibly close, "You're scared," the words coming out as a whisper, hesitant of his reaction._

 _"I was, I am. It isn't an emotion I ever really had, scared of my family being hurt, yes. But the worry, pain, scared is all new and encompassing with you," the raw truth and emotion he was showing was welcomed._

 _"I am safe, we're all safe," but are we, I don't know and neither does Jesse._

 _During the day we just talk, read, and have fun. Jesse was giving me a look, "I have to go for a week the moment ma and pa come. I have things to settle," he did have a life before this and maybe some of his affairs had to be in order just mine had after meemaw had passed._

 _All I could do was agree, "Well be safe. I rather you did not leave at times like these but affairs have to be in order before anything can move forward,"_

 _"You ever just going to tell me no?"_

 _My snort is louder than normal, "If there is logic and things that have to be done, than no. Once we're married and the brotherhood is done then I can just go with," like that he was leading me into the house he and Miles are fixing the roof while we ladies whip some supper up now that the little castle is cleaned and stocked for the next two weeks._

 _Celia was already in the kitchen, it was six already so a late supper it was as I started in on frying the chicken. Her hands are covered in dough she used her elbow to turn the water on, "I have the beans boiling and the pie is done, what else?"_

 _I smiled, "How about we use the left-over potatoes add some sour cream, cheese, and cooked bacon. Cover them in egg then bread crumbs and fry them up?" it sounded good in retrospect._

 _"I will do the bacon, grade the cheese, baby girl," another new culinary recipe was underway in the Tuck kitchen, they smelled so good as they fried in the oil._

 _Celia called, "Boys set the table,"_

 _Dinner was great, but not having Mae and Angus missing was scary. None of us knew so it was weighing on us all. I knew Miles and Celia are worried sick, so was I, Jesse seemed angry all the time. Miles and Celia are laying by the fire while she read, behind them, we lay on the sofa just watching the fire blazing. The flames curl and sway, flicking this way and that, crackling as they burn the dry wood. It's so good to feel their warmth at last, even if is from only one direction. We watch in hypnotized joy, holding hands his breath touching my neck._

 _"Can you start sleeping with me tonight, it be nice to have before I left,"_

 _I felt a ping of worry._

 _"You comin back, right?"_

 _He bolted up giving me a look of disbelief and anger. "I will be back, seven days," his tone was like an angry ball of husky energy. But after he just lays back down pulling me flush against his back, his long hair touching my cheek._

 _"I will, just Jesse. You need to start acting right, I know how you feel but you see me acting a fool. I am going to go change, I am dead on my feet," my body sore from the actual work that we had put into this fairytale. I was writing with Celia how this place could improve, the grounds are large, it was a Snow White fairytale._

 _People can grow strong enough to whisper at the iron bars that hold them and see them bend out of their way, like the craziest magic. That's what love can do: fix souls, fix brains, cure us all. I left my now dirty clothes in the wicker basket, only pulling on the pastel blue, light cotton sleep set the shorts not very long but this was bedtime not like I was going outside in this._

 _But with a deep breath I walked out to brush my teeth and hair, Celia was in the same state everyone getting ready for bed. Miles warned us there was ample protection here, that we shouldn't leave the grounds. Jesse was waiting in the room, in only his sweats, it brought jitters and my nerves turned to fire. This was new and welcomed, but still new and anything new was sure to cause this reaction._

 _But Jesse he just smiled as the door closed behind me, "Finally," but it was in a joking manner._

 _But then everything flipped._

 _He was the only healthy drug there is, the one that puts my mind into a frenzy of sparks. The simple touch of his hand leads me into moving in ways I never learned but know so well. The feelings rock my head backward as he kisses my neck and pushed his body into mine; they engulf my senses and steal away my worries. At that moment I am only alive in the present, all thoughts of past and future melted away. This medicine Jesse brings heals me, and though I am addicted I feel safe because he was equally addicted to me._


	12. Doomed

_**Here is another chapter.**_

 _ **I own nothing, no money is being made.**_

 _ **Review?**_

Time slowed once more, as if my brain needed a "photograph," a keepsake to give her strength in the rough times to come. Jesse, he was leaving today he stood at his motorcycle with the black bag pack on. His long hair touching his shoulders as his Ma and Celia wait with me by the front door, Miles and his pa are with him talking in low whispers.

I hated to see him go, worry and dread filled me we're in dangerous times, but he said this couldn't wait. The pain I carry in my chest is inexplicable. Seeing him leaving from me hurts a lot. Even though I want to hold him and keep him by my side for a longer time, he has to do this even with the danger we're facing.

Jesse stood in front of me, my eyes burning with unshed tears. His husky voice chimed in gaining my attention. "You soothe with your love, with your silliness and outright cheek; I love you for it. You soothe with a caring that never relents, never gives up. One look from you and I am whole, the rain stops, the wind ceases. You are a perfect summers day in a floral garden, fresh rain on the petals. Yet you forget that I've never had that before, not like this, so how can my mind not tumble and fall?" the words low whispered only to me. He continued, "I will be back never worry about that, I am coming home to you," I prayed he did.

I did everything for the next week to forget he was gone, cleaned and re-arranged our room. Helped Mae and Celia with the washing, cooking, anything to keep my mind focused. I was hoping he be home today, it was the eighth day, so he had fresh clothes on the bed for after his shower.

It was still early in the day, so I walked from the room in my jeans, sneakers, and a light tank top since we're fixing the garden today. Mae said it just needed some love, Angus and Miles are building on to this place making it look more like a Snow-White castle.

Celia just gave me another look telling me to sit and have a small bite to eat, but it is painful to be away from Jesse. I sighed sitting, "I am just not hungry, my stomach and chest hurt," moaning like I was sick again, and in some ways, it felt like I was.

Mae looked worried, "I am sorry, my dearest. Jessie is due back today after you will be right as rain. This is why we always stick with our mates, we never wish them to hurt,"

I felt a small snap in my temper, grumbling. "Than why did he up and leave, he knew it hurt me like this. Is this payback for leaving to see my grandmother one last time?" it hurt, he knew it hurt me, was whatever he needed to settle so important.

Miles was the first to answer, his tone relaxed but firm in a stern way. "Finley love, it was not meant to be intentional. Young and dumb," I just ate a few bites before helping Mae do the dishes. I was being a baby over this, it was a little pain and I have felt pain.

The sun finally shines above the sky after dreadful clouds covering it for weeks. It seems to have had a gorgeous makeover while hiding behind in its private room. The yolk looking sun has turned from yellowish brown to golden. Everyone is coming out and enjoying the warm and beautiful day, feeling the gentle heat.

The ivy is a right pain but I've gotta admire it anyway. It doesn't care what the obstacle is, it just goes right up and over. Without it the wall would still be beautiful, how could natural rock not be? But with the ivy, it's right up there with my favorite things in life. I can't let it take the wall down though, and left unchecked that's what will happen. So pruners in hand and gloves on, I take a careful look. It'll bounce back no matter what I do, but I want it to still be healthy when I'm done, not look like some lawn-mower went over it.

Celia was dealing with the jewel of the Garden at the very center is an apple tree, Mae is tackling the plants and flowers putting good soil down, it was looking better by the time they went in to start supper. I just cleaned up and headed in with them, washing my hands up to the elbows so we could cook. Now I was feeling giddy he was going to be here soon, I wouldn't be moody or in pain.

I glanced out the window, thinking I saw something, but it was only a flash. "Miles!" calling with a tone of panic, something was out there.

He say's, "What's wrong, I am right here," in a soothing tone, but my face is pale. "Something is out there, I saw a flash of clothing," he vanished saying nothing, Angus with him as Mae went to her own room returning seconds later with guns, I took one if they found us this time was different.

I walked with them to the open door, but once close enough yelling was heard. I bolted out with Celia, the gun was up as Miles and Angus are hauling ass to us. But behind them, the Brotherhood materialize from the forest, too many to take on, too many to count.

We are divided, I try, god help me do I.

A cold, dead voice called out. It was as if the dead were speaking it made every hair stand on end, "Give up now, we only want them," Mae was in his grasp, I panicked.

My eyes travel to Celia who was now behind Miles.

Jesse, he lunged from behind taking him down, his Ma rolled to her left getting her gun. It was not working this time, too many for so little of us. I am out of ammo, only my knife to attack this means getting closer, my eyes follow Jesse he is in kill mode. I let out an anguished cry seeing Celia being held up by her hair, his long un-natural fingers curled in it. "How about now, we take just her, we leave this one and the rest in peace. All we want is her," now they point at me.

We are done for, in no way will we make it out, one for the better of four was worth it. Celia would be safe. I drop the knife at my feet, "You let her go, and I will come willingly,"

This pleased them as he tossed her into a rock, Miles snatched her right up but so much pain on his face. "Finley, no," he warned.

"They have too many, we will not win. Me for all of you, I can live with that," trying not to make eye contact with Jesse.

But his voice bellows, " You touch my girl, I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" his voice grew louder and louder than it was cut off, I turn seeing him dead in the grass.

"You tell Jesse I love him more than I ever could myself. I have to, my ma is safe now," she was, by all means, my mama, she was always there for me and always would be. Her anguished cries tore through the night, Mae joined in.

The fear traveled in my veins but never made it to my facial muscles or skin. My complexion remained pale and matt, eyes as steady as if I were shopping for shoes. Letting out an understated sigh and turned to leave, showing that I wasn't afraid to turn my back as the Brotherhood followed behind me.

I was doomed…..


	13. Gerry

_**Here is another chapter! Have a good read and try and review.**_

A vast blanket of white hung heavy over the hills. It suffocated every building and every tree at their base, swallowing every distant object and vanishing around every corner. It crept around St. Andrew's church, its silent footsteps tiptoeing around each gravestone in the churchyard, passing by Thomson and Rupert and many others, before finally coming to rest at the foot of a freshly covered grave. Another failed test subject, I sit in a room.

No longer is the door open, no bright light comes from the hallway. No handle, no way out. Four concrete walls, a linoleum floor, a toilet with paper and a bed with a plush mattress - this "seclusion room" is a prison cell by another name. There is nothing to hold my mind or attention. Outside this room could be anything, anyone. There is nothing even to mark time. Would someone come in five minutes or five hours? Would I know the difference? The panic is no less, trapped is trapped.

Disembodied eyes peep through the only window, a mean rectangle of glass in the flat iron door. I am stronger my will, will hold.

I snap, "Come in here and talk to me, tell me why you do such vile things to innocent girls," anger, my tone was like a whip tearing into him.

A few have spoken to me, asking if I am hungry, shower or something else along those lines. But this was my day, nothing lucky about it the figure walked in my guesstimate he was nearly 6'7' same cold skin tinged with blue.

I could hear the Caribbean lilt to his voice when he spoke, his body feet from mine in the small reading chair. "Are we so different than what Scientist do?"

I countered, "It is not the dark ages where they kidnapped people to experiment on, now a day's people offer themselves to better science. You do it for another reason,"

I noticed they're just faintly blue, but other than that they are not what they made themselves seen as. "True. Miss. Harper, we wish you no harm. I am Gunner," I gestured to this room, and myself being here.

He smiled, "We try to make every female comfortable. We need to find out why we're like this when you are normal in appearance after drinking the same water we did long ago. Experimental research is the most appropriate way for drawing causal conclusions, regarding interventions or treatments and establishing whether or not one or more factors cause a change in an outcome. This is largely due to the emphasis on controlling extraneous variables. If other variables are controlled, the brotherhood can say with confidence that manipulation independent variable caused a changed in the dependent variable," he was well spoken and educated.

I was too with all my own reading and schooling it was like clockwork knowing some facts to use. I looked him in the eyes, a shade of brownish black, I was no longer afraid of them. "You stated in your own words, the appropriate way for drawing causal conclusions. That is just it casual, not full proof unlike what you want from this," I took another deep breath. "Experimental research can create artificial situations that do not always represent real-life situations. This is largely due to fact that all other variables are tightly controlled which may not create a fully realistic situation. Because the situations are very controlled and do not often represent real life, the reactions of the test subjects may not be true indicators of their behaviors in a non-experimental environment. Human and you're still human, the error also plays a key role in the validity of the project as discussed in previous modules. It may not be really possible to control all extraneous variables. The health, mood, and life experiences of the test subjects may influence their reactions and those variables may not even be known to you lot," keeping my gaze firmly on him, trying not to show the need to look away. They're a puzzle and in understanding also wanting to find out why they turned out a just a tad different than the rest of us.

I finished, "Experimental research is a powerful tool for determining or verifying causation, but it typically cannot specify "why" the outcome occurred. I am very well educated, and I am sure you have watched my Grandmother and myself for years and you know my medical history, I am the least likely to be able to help in your gene research," Their insincerity may be unconscious — actually being blind to their own true but uncomfortable inner reasons or motivations.

He stood now looking on the small window, "You've honestly been the first one to counter my argument, the rest cry and plead. We release you after you bare child, the child is taken care of we love them as our own until they reach a good age seeing as how they're not immortal like their parents or at birth they're not. Seems the waters will not take to them until at least age sixteen and above a wise God created the waters,"

"A wise god?"

A simple head nod was all I was offered in return.

"Yet, you stand to question this God's judgment. Cyanosis can be a factor on the skin colorization. You will never find the answers, it is fruitless. You should go buy an island and live happily on it and just live the life you should,"

"Perhaps you're right," but doubt he thought so as he strode from the room leaving me once again alone in the secluded room.

Days later, or months finally I am next. Now fear, I can feel the sweat drench my skin, the throbbing of my own eyes, the ringing screams vibrating in my ears, and the thumping of my heart against my chest. My fingers are curled into a fist, nails digging into my palm. I can't hear my rapid breathing, but I can feel the oxygen flooding in and out of my lungs. Hesitantly, my eyes look at the dead corpse before me as they walked me to another room. The girl had to have been around my age, but her journey was short.

I stammered, "I thought we couldn't die?"

"She will come back soon enough, she will be cleaned and release to return to her tribe or family. You should worry about yourself, Finley,"

"How can one be so selfish as to only care about themselves when you parade around with some false sense of justice. Not caring who you hurt, kill or destroy. You might not think so but every woman that carry's your offspring bonds with that child and you rip them apart while you play god," the words becoming more firm and hateful as I continued. Gunner was not like the rest he came daily and spoke to me, brought foods that I might like, we talked for hours he hoped by changing my environment making me less stressed it change the outcome of the infant.

Gunner wore a white lab coat, seems he is either the leader or as high as the leader. In this dimly lit laboratory, nothing but the machines meet my first gaze. There is no movement and no odor of any kind. There are lights, but like the stars, in a night sky, they do little to lift the blackness, showing only the activity of the hardware - plasma screens of gigantic proportions with text that's too far away to make sense of. Though I am inside, the feeling is more of being in a high-tech cave the size of a stadium, black metal roof above, the black metallic floor below.

I am placed in a gown and strapped to the table, Gunner spoke. "the process of fertilization by extracting eggs, retrieving a sperm sample, and then manually combining an egg and sperm in a laboratory dish. The embryo is then transferred to the uterus," so caring for his role in hurting me.

Soon it was just he and I alone while the female and male who's names are unknown go to wash up. "Take rest in knowing, this sample was stolen three years ago from one J. Tuck while he was captured in Hydro. Not all of us want the same goal, I might have figured a way to end the blue ones," but soon enough his words are cut off when the others walked in.

"Master is everything ready," she was giddy, she was going to try and take my baby.

Snarling like a rabid pack animal, this new powerful emotion taking over. "It is my child, you will never get your greedy paws on them. I will find a way to kill you," sounding so feral and brave until the gas kicked in and I was gone, but her own angry face was lingering.

When I finally woke, I was in my room.

This was not how Life was supposed to be after another three months had passed it was evident, I was with child. Every day, I planned to escape staying and having my child taken was hurting me. I hurt daily with having Jesse far from me, but now this added to it making it all-encompassing.

I wanted to kill whoever had termed it 'morning sickness. Feeling like I had the most terrible cancer of all the time. I was nauseous and liable to vomit at the slightest provocation. And it lasted all damn day. How could anything so natural feel so bad? It was worse than gastric flu, at least with the flu you knew it would be over in a few days. This could go on for another seven months.

Gunner came daily having chats, he wasn't bad just misguided he needed a friend while I needed to feel not so alone.

I now had a clock, the red laser lights flashed half passed one in the morning when the slight click of my door was heard, no one walked in. My god! Now I could hear wailing as something heavy was tossed onto my bed. "Put it on, you have five minutes to get out the gas will kill you and you will not be coming back. After get far from here since the faculty will blow in less than five minutes. This is my way of making amends," it was Gunner's voice seeing the mist skirting closer, a gas mask covered my face. I wore only shorts and a tee, but if this was my chance in no way was, I turned it down.

I had no way of knowing the way out, I reach the navy double-doors with their plastic band fastened midway and their dull chrome handles. I pull my eyes from the highly polished linoleum floor to catch a glimpse of the hallway that stretches beyond, cut into tiny squares by the thin wire in the window panels. Without pause, I push with my body weight, but I needn't have, it swings open soundlessly and with ease. A draft of air hits my face, warm and with a tincture of bleach. Ahead of me lie magnolia walls, decorated with old black and white photographs. Some are already dead as the shutters are covered with metal preventing any escape.

I worried, was the way out bared from escape as well.

But after stumbling through the dead and long hallway's a door opens, by some invisible person. The air hits me making me shiver but it smells so good. I have no idea where I am, the faculty was built long ago, like the city that surrounds it. Outside the streets were built for horses and carts, they are narrow and twisting.

I don't stop, I know behind me woman, children, and others are dead or dying and I was the only one let out, it was my prayers being answered that we both would survive together. The town is dark but all I need to do is find the name of the town, and maybe a local payphone.

A gust of dry wind winds through the maze of ancient houses where windows have long shattered in the weakness of their structures and rotting boards, some broken, others hanging try to cover the empty eyes of every abandoned home. Doors hang on the few threads of their hinges and groan with pain at every sway. Weeds socialize across the cracking asphalt of every road, gathering and laughing at the lone pedestrian as they try to weave around the catching fingers with every step. I stopped at some random old market seeing an old newspaper so much relief hit me, it was Bicker it was a Ghost town about forty-seven minutes from TreeGap. They were well hidden here, I could see the thick dark smoke billowing into the night sky.

I couldn't call anyone, but I could hike to TreeGap, it was cold but nothing was going to hinder me from reaching Kelly and Gerry.

Tears blind me and I turn, running as quickly as my long legs can carry me, bolting the road was a no go. I took to the woods, feeling the pain in my feet as branches, needles and anything else cut into the soft flesh. Keeping my hands on the small round bump trying to keep the baby safe, the sky changes color telling me sunrise was soon coming.

I wheeze as a feeling is burning my lungs gasping for air. Legs starting to feel numb and unsteady, painfully sore. My throat feels dry, so uncomfortably dry. My worn clothes and long blonde-brown hair clings to my form, no different than if I run through a rain-storm. I was dirty but below me was home, a place that would always be home to me. I knew the way to the manor now, I was in pain but forged on seeing the worth iron gate and with luck the code entered was still right, they never changed it. Kelly and Gerry always said this was my home and was welcomed back.

But by her pale face, she was not thinking it be under these circumstances. "Get in child," her eyes darting around looking for the danger I was running from. The manor was warm as Gerry was wrapping me in a fleece blanket, "What happen?" stammering.

I just collapsed on the leather sofa, my body shaking as Kelly pressed hot chocolate into my hands, giving me such a look. "What did my grandmother tell you?"

Kelly only sighed as Gerry spoke, "You can't die and are in danger, some type of fountain was found and she had you drink, the ramblings of an old lady," his smile was kind.

Kelly, she looked to believe it though, her eyes on me. "It is all true, never just ramblings. I can't die anymore she wanted me to finally live but months ago maybe six I was taken and experimented on. Not by our government but other immortals who never bonded with the water. I am having a baby, right now just need a shower, clothes, food, and cash. All my cards, cash, and everything is at my home the one I was taken from,"

Kelly stood, "Come on, Gerry go pull her some money out. I told you Winnie was not telling tales. Look at little Fin, she is healthy, we both know she would have died so long ago from cancer. I am getting her cleaned and fed up," her tone was firm with her husband who left the house in his sleep clothes, he finally understood.

I was feeling better now after the shower, clean clothes, socks, and boots on. I was resting in the kitchen as she was cooking my belly was grumbling as she laughed. "I knew you, Fin. You were meant for great things, when we die we want to sign the house back to you so keep in touch," playing up some eggs, English muffins, hash browns, and ham.

I answered after taking a bite, "I have no plans on staying away, you and Gerry are the only family that I have left. I just need to get to Jesse, was going to come here and ask if I can get married here in June. But guess we're pushing it back to next June, what day is it," my tone so dead, I was tired but had to go the sooner Jesse and I reunited the faster the pain would leave us both.

"October 21," it had been so long, my heart dropped nine months had gone by without me even knowing. They kept the dates, time, everything away from us to keep us secluded.

I ate, while they watched eating their own meal's but now it was nearly eight in the morning and time for me to leave. Kelly held keys to me, "Take the old Ford, it runs damn good. You just bring it back when you come to see us," her tone so caring as her arms hugged me close, Gerry looked torn when he spoke. "Maybe you should stay we can keep you safe, we don't want to lose ya,"

I hugged him as tight as I could. "I have to let them know, I will be back and will be married here like granny before me,"

I knew the way to the safe house and it was only hours away so with snacks packed from Kelly, a full tank I drove out of TreeGap.


	14. Ford

**Here is another chapter, thanks for reading !**

I was bone tired, everything hurt mostly my back and feet. Kelly gave me a check-up, all the old medical equipment still in the back ballroom, the baby was fine doing very good. The heartbeat was on par, I was a good weight, everything was fine but still, worried Gunner fibbed and this was not Jesse's baby but Kelly said a test could be done up.

The path doesn't care about the terrain, that's for me to deal with. The path is the path. So whatever comes I keep going. When I get knocked down I have to get up, 'cause there's no other way. I know what's out there though, I know 'cause the universe told me. It said "just walk" and so I did, I still do. It says at the other end is peace, real happiness for everyone, and I gotta keep going even if the path makes me bleed. Sometimes it has, sometimes so much I just wanna stay down and feel the cold... then I remember why I started this journey and find my feet again

The road lay before them like a tarmac ribbon; albeit, one that had been worn over time. A white line ran down the center, relatively unbroken compared to the scarred and potholed concrete. I was so close now, I munched on some jerky but after this, all the food was gone, but I would be able to eat Mae and Celia's cooking. I turned right onto the long-forgotten gravel path, the truck had just enough room as I after another five minutes saw the little castle.

My feet could not carry me any faster, but all I was welcomed too was the house with everything covered in white. They left to regroup with Hun, I had one other place to try and if they were not there than I could stay until they returned, that was their home. Once in another small town, I walked through the local market putting some fresh fruit, snickers bars in honestly a lot of them, some random drink and chips, but wanting another homecooked meal was mouthwatering but stopping was not going to happen. I focused and with the brain and good memory I was blessed with, I drove the roads Miles once did.

It was dark again, but I drove on knowing by light I will be at the river. I was determined to reach the homestead by noon even if I couldn't walk after. Days without sleep are starting to bother me, I wanted to just sleep but the need to find Jesse was all consuming. The sun rose like a flower opening, gifting its petals unto the world. Amid the dancing, raindrops were the blush of scarlet, the warmth of tangerine. Gazing toward the illuminated clouds, still beneath the ethereal glow.

On the left was the sign, it was chained up again as I walked to it, letting the right side of it fall into the mud before getting into the cab and driving past it. Only to repeat and hang the sign back up letting no one see me do as such, my back was hurting and knowing I was not going to last much longer had me moving from the cab for the last time at least for a few days.

Last time we were running for our life's, but now I walk keeping my balance my hands braced on the bump protectively. It was easy to walk through the green lush land but the trees are littered with autumn leaves in varying colors of yellow, brown, an orange-red hue. I knew the river was coming and after that a straight shot to the hidden land and cabin, that a movie star would envy.

When I get to the river my heat sinks. It is wider than I've ever seen, flowing swift and strong. The water is a turbid white the banks it usually passes by so softly. Branches have been blown in by the storm. The water eddies around them, but not that relaxed way water usually does, but harshly, more like mini vortexes. In the rain that still falls the surface is pitted so thickly that the radiating ripples cancel one another out. Adding to the torrent coming from the stone-grey sky is the melt from the mountains to the East. This river is not what I prepared myself for, but there is one way to the cabin and this is it, I ebb into the freezing water feeling it hit me with grand force. This was too hard as I grabbed a large boulder and tugged myself feeling a branch cut into my skin but was so close as tears streamed down my face this was just too hard.

Struggling to the other side was the rapids nearly had pulled me under was a feat, but now every bone was chilled. "Come on Finlay, we have to get out of the cold. All your clothes are there, just get the heck up," talking to myself when all my body wanted to do was cave and sleep in the cold.

But on fawn legs I walked, seeing the cabin but what got me was the black smoke coming from the chimney, someone was there. I stumbled to the floor once but got right back up filled with happiness.

I shook from fear, cold, happiness everything as I touched the door handle, smelling food cooking. All I could do was call out, "MAE, MAMA?"

My legs gave and I went down like a sack as the fear-filled face of Mae came from the kitchen, but for me, I was safe now. Her warm hands touched my face, "MY GOD, THANK YOU! HOLD ON GOING TO GET CELIA, her tone loud as she bolted to the back rooms, laying my head on the wooden floor ready to pass out. But soon the pounding was heard as it vibrated through the floor when a scream was heard before Celia's face was next to mine.

"Mae we need to get her to her room, she is soaked," feeling them trying to lift me, using the last of my strength as we made it to my room where they got me some jammies, I just stripped seeing their shocked faces.

"Not slept in days," but it was the small round bump that had them shocked, not my resemblance to a zombie. The bed was warm as I was covered trying to stay awake, "Jesse?"

Celia answered as Mae nearly tripped coming back in with a tray filled with food. "They're hunting for the hood, should be back in town for three days in about two days. You just rest my darling, you need rest," but the food was the best, and I just shoveled it down like I had not eaten since the last time we saw each other. In truth, food was given but not enough, so after Mae took the tray coming back in with a kit.

"Finley, you just rest. Going to clean the wound on your feet and arm," I launched into the explanation of everything, from being taken to today. Celia sobbed, "She was alone, not fed up, she was alone and scared," there was no denying it but Mae calmed her but that was the last that my eyes saw, soon it was blackness.

I don't remember dreaming, but when I woke again it was bright out but both girls are in the room Mae was writing while Celia was sewing something. My throat was dry as a bone, sounding like I crawled through the Shari desert. "How long was I out?" Mae was up with a glass of sparkling water while Celia hovered.

"Just two days, I was getting ready to head to town and wait for the boys," Mae smiled as Celia took my hand into hers. The anxiety is like being hooked up to a cattle fence - not enough voltage to kill but sufficient to keep things uncomfortable.

I spoke, "Gunner he told me in secret that when Jesse was taken in Hydro, his sperm was taken. But a test is in order,"

Mae looked paler, her body flopped into her chair with eyes wide. "He was taken, but they let him go. Celia feeds her up, time is not to be wasted. How far along are you?"

Answering, "Fourteen weeks, I have nothing for the baby. I have to get better and go into town," it hit me we had nothing for the baby, the baby would need so many things.

Celia sighed, "You have time, we will all make sure the little bit has whatever they need. They'll be safe, loved, and taken care of," but they both leave as I get to my feet needing to pee something awful, the green tank top is tight now as it stretched over my belly, the black pants are still good as I stand to brush my teeth and hair, looking better but feeling so drained. I move from the bathroom heading to Celia seeing if mama needed help, but her eyes are stern as she sees me.

Holding up my hands, "Needed to move, and use the bathroom. You need help?" offering her my assistance.

A wooden spoon was pointed at me, "Go to the den and sit, cover up its chilly. Lunch is coming darling," I was in no way stupid, she would hit me with It, so I leave her taking up the sofa with my feet tucked under me with the black and red fleece blanket.

Grilled cheese with steak, cheese, and potato soup is resting in front of me while Celia eats alongside me. She is worried by the look on her face, scared and worried that I die when the baby came along. There is a kind of waiting that feels like gentle onshore breezes kissing salty stones. It isn't warm but there is a sense of calm, of nature, of things expected. Then there is the kind that feels like the head of a medieval mace is loose in my guts and my head has taken a beating with a hefty plank of wood. As I wait to see if Jesse is coming home.

Celia just holds my hand rubbing small circles on the back of my small hand, when I take her hand and brace it on my hard belly. Her fingers move over it on her face is a smile, "Our family is complete now," she mumbled her eyes on mine.

"It has been hours, soon they should arrive. I am going to finish supper," she walked away, he left to cook a few times, but with them coming it needed to be completed. I just don't have it in me to move from the sofa, I wanted to help and not be a lazy girl.

She smiled coming back in as I glance up from my book seeing her eyes on the window, I gazed up seeing men running. I tried to stand but my legs gave as I hit the sofa, Celia gasped hitting me with the rag before helping back down covering me. But right then the door opened Miles his eyes found me, he hugged me and kissed my head just holding me as if I might disappear once again. "My baby," his voice worried but then all the pain faded, other than the pain from the baby or my escape.

Jesse stood looking wild, "FINLEY?" disbelief colored his tone, but he was in my arms both sobbing as Celia hugged Miles, Angus, and Mae smiling arms link around the other.

His eyes filled with tears as he cupped my face, "I love you, never stopped looking for you."

"I know," knowing he would never have stopped because I never would have stopped looking for him.

Dinner for once was in the den, I was just too drained for more it has been a hard week for me. The chicken was perfect, Jesse just pushed his own around, and if he wasn't going to eat it I was. Taking his plate and replacing it with my empty one, "I was taken, they knocked me out and with a test, we will find out if they took my sperm. I don't care, Fin, this is our baby," smiling with tears in my eyes deep inside the fear was eating at me he rejects the baby.

Jesse scooped me up carrying me to his room, I was tired and didn't want to leave his side. His room was dark and cool as he set me on the bed before he striped getting in beside me. "Sleep, you need your rest. I will be right here when you wake," praying he was, that this was not some elaborate dream.


	15. Autumn

**Here is another chapter, thank you for reading.**

Down they come like multicolored rain. Golds, reds, and browns. They are a myriad of shapes and sizes, these leaves that clothed the trees. Now they are discarded like last season's fashions and left to become part of the soil. But before that happens they make the most splendid mosaic that is unique in all the world. Yet I am here to witness it at this moment. My hands pressed to the growing bump, Jesse and the rest have taken such good care of me during this last three weeks.

Celia was knitting as we speak, she mumbles her Grandbaby was now nearly eighteen weeks, her fingers flying. Miles, Angus, along with Jesse are building a grand crib the design Mae drew was a sight to behold and centuries of skill are being put to work. I sit looking at the baby books Jesse picked up for us, but reading this made the concept of having a baby much more worrisome and scary.

But we all knew April 20th would be rushing towards us, even now at the middle of November. I was thrilled to be helping with Thanksgiving dinner, Hun and a few others would be here as well. I along with Mae and mama have been writing a detailed list, I would be heading into town tomorrow to gather supplies knowing winter was here once again. Mae gave me her promise she would deliver my child, and that she had done it many times. Celia even when her face was red and tears leaked down her face promised she and daddy take the baby and raise it like their own if anything happened to me and Jesse was not able to care for it.

I turned to look at Jesse he was outside with daddy, and Angus cutting and sealing the wood for winter. His body was just glistening with sweat, my eyes lingered on the way his hand went through his now damp hair moving it from his eyes. Speaking of those eyes, the seemed to glow with happiness every time he looked at me. They swirled with love and adoration, it bothered me we would not be married when our child was born but that was a worry pushed away for it was not important.

A thought ran through my head and instead of just thinking it, my voice rang clear. "I want to get an ultra-sound tomorrow if possible, I want to know the sex and so does Jesse," Mama and Mae gave me soft looks.

Fingers so soft touched my head, "Of course you do my sweetling," Mae also was mush around me as her voice chimed in close behind me. "Of course, we will get it done we all want to know," we knew Mae and the boys wanted a little boy while Mama and I wanted a little girl.

"Thank you, not just for this but for being there for me during this whole issue," it had meant the world to me that they were always there for me, at times a tad overprotective. Last night Jesse put his foot down that I was allowed in town, being cooped up here was going to happen enough in the winter.

At night I was curled into Jesse, his arms wrapped tight around me just holding me close to him. Sometimes he spoke his fears out loud and other times like tonight he just looks at me with fear, we both knew I or the baby could die. Gunner said my chance was nearly perfect to make it but there was a chance I would die and never wake.

Nothing could be said to calm him, my eyes fluttered shut my body drained from the day behind me.

By ten in the morning, I stand in blue jeans with my boots on, my fingers hooking the bra when Jesse walked in looking handsome in a black tee and jeans, nothing fancy just comfort. "You look as radiant as the morning sun," in his hand was my tee it pulled over the round belly, it was snug when I answered him. "I need a few new clothes, my own are now getting too small," I haven't gained much weight it was just the basketball I was carrying now.

"Than we will get them, but first Mom was able to get you into the local doctor for an ultrasound, so we must hurry to make it," as he spoke he reached out to grasp my cold hand, like that we six are heading off in a rush.

I was so very excited, in this old growth forest the trees rise upward forever, the canopy above is distant, like clouds of green. Even with arms out-stretched I would never even be able to reach even a fraction of the way around their gnarly bark trunks. Stepping carefully over the roots that knot the pathway, watching the freshly fallen rain seep into the soil, I am struck by a wish to melt in with it. Not to die, but to live forever amongst these ancient beings who cast the shadow in which I stand. There is a sacredness here that transcends everyday concerns, casting them into the timelessness of forests, of oceans, of mountains. Under these boughs I feel the breath of God and hear the beauty of His creations; how can I not be at home here?

All too soon we make it to the hidden cavern, it shines like small gems are on the walls, but no time to take in the beauty. "Stay here and I will get the truck," Angus smiled taking off down another hidden path. Miles smiled touching my head but the worry was seen in his eyes. "Too pale today," was muttered as mama came to her eyes moving over my own face she agreed.

"Get what we need she needs to be home resting, having a baby is a serious work," it was, it really was. Jesse helps me into the bed of the truck and covers me with the blanket Mae handed him with a stern look, I was treated like a baby but in my time here on earth, I learned when people loved you they treated you with kid gloves when ill.

The wind was chilly but the blanket made a world of difference, Angus stopped in front of a small medical office but they ushered me he was well equipped here and at the local hospital. It was a warm office a few females sitting reading some outdated People magazines, Jesse and Mae signed me in with my insurance card. It seemed like a very relaxed doctor a smiling woman held the door open but only let Jesse and I through with a few simple words. "Ya'll have to wait out here when the ultra-sound starts I will come get you if she wants,"

I wasn't dilated much, just to a one, but this worried him. "I want you to be on bed rest, we want to keep this little one inside for as long as we can," his bluish eyes boring into ours as Jesse gave the sad confirmation that I will be on bed rest, his fears dancing in those brown eyes.

But the doctor just held my smaller hand taking us to another warm room, it was darker but a young woman was waiting. I was on the table laying down as my family walked in as she squirted blue cold gel on my hard baby bump, nothing was said as the tech got to work it was amazing seeing this little human growing inside of me.

She finally turned to us after pointing certain body parts out for us, "You want to know the sex?" but her smile was sly, and my heart was pounding like crazy.

Jesse his voice so animated, "Yes,"

The atmosphere was filled with tense emotions as she prolonged it for the fun of it, "A little girl, see look right here,"

I yelped in glee, Mama just hugged me close as the tech handed pictures to Mae and Angus, guess they knew everyone here. Jesse was half on cloud nine the other half was stuck in worry as we all walked out heading to each grab supplies. "Meet at the Hay Bale in two hours," Angus was firm.

I was mused around the shop finding some vintage clothes, Jesse just followed me around like a worrying hen. "I am hungry," my own belly making the distinct sound of a mating whale as he paid and lead me from the shop heading for the Hay Bale and our family.

I was placed between Jesse and Miles when the waitress hugged Mae. "Just heard the good news, you going to be a granny," her eyes filled with tears as she and Mae talked, it was hard knowing she was okay with bring a great-grandmother and Celia being a Grandmother.

I wished my own Grandmother was here, she is so happy. I burst out, "Winnie Celia Lynn Tuck," it was perfect, at least to me and Jesse just smiled kissing my forehead saying he loved it too.

The food was very good as Mae asked the one question I rather her not have, "What Doc Morgan have to say?"

All eyes are on us now, Jesse his happy smile vanished like it was cut from his face the worry and fear replaced it. "Bed rest, she ain't doing to good. She is dilated to a one at eighteen weeks," his tone just defeated as I took his hand under the table trying to smile at him.

Like that dinner was over, the food in containers as I protested, "Please, don't leave because of me ever since I have been in the family I've been nothing but trouble for you,"

Each, in turn, gave me incredulous looks.

"You have been no such thing young lady, you have brought us closer. You have brought us the rest of our family. Now get in the truck," Angus never was stern or angry with me, but his tone could cut glass as he gazed down at me.

I find myself laying in our bed at six at night, my feet propped up and a few books on my end table. I was allowed to be in bed or sofa and cooking was out of the range of what they would allow me to do.

"I am not happy, I hate being cooped up in a room. I am leaving tomorrow to at least sit in the den and stare out the window," but Jesse just handed me my own carton of warm food. "Sure, my love,"

I fumed stabbing my chicken with gusto as he laughed walking from the room.


	16. Friends

**Here is another chapter for you to read.**

The armchair cushions take the form of my body and it is such bliss. The hours will pass, just me, a good book and a popcorn bowl on my lap. This armchair was heaven, it was something like a creamed brown leather marshmallow. It was the kind of chair that molded around you and hugged you as much as support you. It was the kind of chair that children love, and older people see as a backache waiting to happen.

Jesse was with his paw and brother setting the crib and changing table up, our daughter was very lucky to have such crafted furniture. I couldn't fathom the intricate details the flowers, vines, even the leaf's looked so real craved into the matching set. Celia and Mae created a tapestry that was being hung above her crib her name and a stunning garden on it, Miles was not finished but working on mobile for her to watch as she lay there.

I rest wishing that I could be more helpful to my mama and Mae, they're starting to bake for Thanksgiving which is tomorrow we are expecting a larger crowd now, I invited Kelly and Gerry and they are very happy to come. Hun and his guest are coming and guess a few others that I have never met. I stare ahead the bookcase was ornate as if carved by a person in this case Miles and Angus, with a profound love of literature. The engravings were of leaves, of autumn berries and birds on the wing - so sublime as to invite the fingers to take it in just as much as the eyes.

Thanksgiving has never been normal for me, too sick to move or to eat at times but now. It's not about the turkey for me, or the stuffing, or even the roast potatoes. Don't get me wrong, I love all that stuff and thanksgiving wouldn't be the same without it. But a holiday that's all about getting the family together, being thankful for all that we have; each other, our home and the food we eat. Being able to sit around the table, all of us together and thank God, that's just magic to me. It's a holiday when we just kick back and celebrate how wonderful our ordinary lives are. I only wish my Grandmother could have made it but she will be here in spirit and hoping she was happy with what she is seeing.

His deep voice broke apart my already hectic thoughts. "You okay, my love?" his deep eyes worried as I smiled up at him taking in his scent it was intoxicating to me.

I held my hand for his help, "I need to stretch, but I am okay was thinking how lucky we really are,"

"I will only believe that after you make it from the birth,"

A sore topic for him, in his head as long as I lived it be okay even if the baby never made it. To him, I had to live and to me, the baby had to live even if I died for good, he was just scared and thinking only I mattered. But to Jesse, my life was more important than anything else and right now our daughter was by far the most important life.

I with help was able to stand and move just enough to let the tension out before he helped me back down to the sofa this time, I tried not to sit in the same spot for long or it would get uncomfortable. Jesse just sat at my feet his hands working over them, a little swollen but nothing I couldn't handle. "We are thinking over the summer building two more cabins like this one so that Miles, Celia, you, and myself have our own places but not far from ma and paw.

I smiled, "I love the idea of being close but with our own space," it was a grand idea and this was what he wanted to hear as he brought out a notebook where he scribbled ideas down.

"Here are some of the plans, you should write anything you want too," he was distant from me and there was nothing that I could do about it any longer. I just sit and wrote a few things our own home could use, I was okay with it being four bedrooms and three baths, the design was much like this one since they liked the harmony of the homes looking the same. I wanted a large window such as this one and a large bay window in the kitchen, guess this summer was going to be busy, but from what I see they're getting supplies ready in the third shed and by the notes a few friends will be here lending a hand in the building process.

I turned to Mae as she handed me a plate with chips and a sandwich. My tone low, "He is growing very distant, is it something that I have done?" I, in the end, was new to being with a man even if we are to be married, everything was still so new and already was failing at it.

She just takes a seat next to me, "Finley, he adores you and loves you more than any thought possible. The thought of losing you is driving him to new lows, I will talk to my boy," her fingers trailing through my hair as she spoke, all I could do was nod as she finished. "Now you eat, and Celia and I don't think it right so Miles is bringing in a small table so you can help make the dough and cut fruit and snap green beans," her smile matched mine, I wouldn't be bored they were going to let me help.

I sit up with pillows behind me rolling dough into the pie pans, it was relaxing to bake. I was happy even with the dread and pain, my back was not holding up. "Mama," all seven are done so I call her.

She walks in a dish rag in hand, "Already, let me take these and we need these apples peeled and cut. These berries cut too, you can place them in the same bowl sweetling," she cleaned my mess before setting two large bowls a knife and the trash can next to me. I just peeled the green, yellow, and red apples. Jesse watched for a few minutes before taking the filled bowl as I sliced the Strawberries, next was the Peaches, Blackberries, and Raspberries. I tried to move back when done but my back hurt like all tar, it took a few minutes but I managed to get to my feet having to use the restroom.

I figured a bath would help, the heat would be welcomed as the water ran filling the garden tub. Even as I gazed at my reflection but did not see what my Momma saw. Still did not see what Jesse or anyone else saw. Instead, I saw the pale skin with dark veins clear as day, my own skin stretched to the max my breast bigger and firmer as the started the process of making milk for our daughter. "Not a very pretty sight," muttering to myself but right only the warm water mattered it would soothe my back, the water moves softly around my outstretched fingers, caressing coolly, eddying in their wake. I pull my hand out and watch the drips, both transparent and opaque at the same time. They fall as if snatched by gravity to the water below, each one swiftly haloed by ever-growing rings, distorting the bath. I step in letting the warmth cover my body as I lay back, my eyes closed.

The feeling was relaxing a calmness spread over me, in my heart I knew Jesse and I would be just fine. I could hear his footfalls coming I must have been soaking for too long for him to come looking for me. But no sooner had I thought the words the door opened and there stood Jesse, "You okay, love?"

"Can you give me a hand, my back was killing me and needed a soak. But our daughter has made me so big that I can't get from the tub without help any longer,"

"Of course," his smile was easy going but it was for show.

He walked up to me slowly and pulled me closer to him wrapping his arms around me. His embrace was warm, and his big, strong arms seemed very protective when wrapped around my frail body. The world around me melted away as I squeezed him back, not wanting the moment to end.


	17. Baby Winnie

_**Here is another chapter, the story is nearly done!**_

Life throws you curves, but you learn to swerve.

I stood looking at Jesse, he was angry it was very early in the morning when I had waddled back into our room from using the restroom. I was now six months and four days; our daughter was growing like a weed. But Jesse, he let his fear override his common sense.

When he turned at last to face me there was no trace of tears, not in his eyes or in track marks on his reddening face. His eyes were narrowed, rigid, cold, hard. In that moment I knew he was already far away. His voice low as most are still sleeping even his ma was. "You understand you have a chance of never waking up, you understand all the risks and still want me to be happy. I will be but only after I see for my self that you make it from this,"

I was angry, turning on Jesse like an enraged panther. My voice cutting, "You listen real good, you knock this pity party down this is our daughter and if I die than guess what I DIE! She will need you,"

His own voice hot as he cut me off, "She will have Miles and Celia, because I couldn't bare to see another version of you if you didn't make it. I would find a way to die soon after, we know now it is possible," I swallowed that anger when it was a fire-seed and forgot to drink something cool, and so it grew in my belly until it came out as hot as any dragon has ever flamed... on the person I loved most.

"You are a damn coward, Jesse. You leave if that's how you really feel because I don't want you if you could even mutter those hateful words. This is our daughter and you spew trash at me," I'll never forget his eyes, how that fire burnt him to ash. He loved my sparks of passion, the way I sizzled even in the rain, but that inferno was more than his heart could manage.

"You want me gone than fine," turning on his heel his musky/earthy scent hit me as I snapped back. "I said if you really feel that way about this than leave, in the end only you can control your emotions and actions," he looked to not have heard me but his shoulders slumped just enough to alert me he had in fact heard me. It never stopped him from packing a bag and walking out, all I could do was watch him from the large window until he vanished from my already blurred vision.

Only one I love so much could be my assassin. It takes an inside job to attack one so resilient to emotional injury. That is my heartbreak, to know you are the tool of my greatest pain, my lover. I could be hurt in any way by another and still bounce right back, but you... but you... can do far worse with just a few small words. You don't mean them, I know it - in a way that makes it worse.

I just dress before sitting at the table staring at the clock waiting for him to walk back in and apologize for his words, but by seven…nothing. Mae and Mama are bustling in the kitchen while I realize he left, his fear, anger whatever he was feeling made him snap and walk away. Pain flared in my chest the further he was, every nerve was in pain all the while I sit and stare at the clock like it would bring him home again.

Miles smiled, "Where Jesse go, he ain't in your room, sweetpea,"

When I finally glanced up his face fell, "He left hours ago, I told him if he couldn't be happy or thought that if I did pass he was allowed to leave her because he would see me in her. He packed a bag and walked out," my eyes filling with tears once again as Celia snarled something very mean.

Angus stood, "Lets go get him," anger was heard in his voice, a rare thing. Sniffling, "Leave him, he has to make these choices on his own. He is grown and scared," I ate, our daughter needed me to as everyone talked. None blamed me they all agreed with my statement, but the issue was he left.

Soon three weeks had passed and nothing from him, I get to my feet as Ma was smiling a tray of sugar cookies in hand each in the shape of a heart, it was Valentines tomorrow. I beam at her, "I could eat them all,"

She smirked, "Ain't no one going to stop you either, but are you okay?" she placed the cookies on my lap once I had gotten comfy once again. I sigh, just taking in the scent of the baked goods and her own scent, it was soothing. I tried to think while nibbling on the most perfect cookies ever. "I guess, the pain is there still he is no closer to home. Will he ever?"

"He will," but she knew I was worse by the day.

The last vestiges of the setting sun disappeared over the horizon, the copper hues giving way to a dusty purple scattered with the occasional glitter of a faraway star. The distant skyline stood silhouetted against a velvety sky, the golden dusk enveloped by the twilight sky. I stood when another bout of pain ravaged my belly, this time it didn't vanish. My legs felt heavy as I walked to the table for supper, I was maybe three feet away when it felt like a bucket of warm water ran down my body.

I panicked with a loud scream. Everyone came a runnin this time Mae was the first to me, she understood fast. "The baby is comin,"

"Hospital," we had no choice Little Winnie was coming two months early, already she was her fathers daughter. It was a mad dash as Ma had my bag and Winnies hauling ass to the door as Daddy just picked me up in everyone's eyes and my own, I couldn't get to the tunnel. Everything was horrible, when the labor began the pain was more intense than anything I had ever imagined. Nothing could be more brutal, not whips or chains. I was aware we are in the bed of the truck now, my mind was going a thousand miles, she was early, Jesse was gone and now he wouldn't see her, or me. But in the end if I passed and never woke, he would never have to witness it.

The room was nice, my family and my nurses melting into the background as if they weren't even there, but the snap of the camera was heard to many times. Is there anything more isolating than intense pain? Doesn't pain lock us in as effectively as any prison? After, when my child was born, it was as if only sunshine existed the world, as if all the earth was ushered into harmony.

How many times would I be checked?

The answer was five times.

How many times would the doctor ask where my Jesse was?

Answer was once since daddy got mad something awful.

By ten in the morning my body was giving out not able to take it. I pushed, pushed with everything that I am, because I had to this was our daughter she needed to live. A loud cry was heard, as the pain vanished, and all traces melted from my foggy brain.

I looked into those new eyes, a new consciousness, perfect and reaching out for her love. In that instant I knew that I would do anything to protect our child, that my love was as vast as the universe yet solid as rock. Now I was a mother and would always be.

My eyes closed for what seemed like an hour, but when I woke it was silent, "We got her back, go tell her kin,"

Winifred Celia Mae Tuck was born on Valentine's day, she was healthy other than being small. Her eyes a light brown with flecks of bright blue, her hair an odd mix of brown and a lighter nearly blonde. I sit at home now, we both only stayed for another week before they released us. She still was very small but she was perfect at 4 lbs even, guess due to her health being good they felt she was fit to come home. She suckles for a good twenty minutes total with a single break to burp, but my pain never washed away he missed her birth and me not dying.

Hun was here now, and he took to her like a kitten to cream in fact everyone did. I was back to normal weight or what I had been before I drank, "Can I hold my grandbaby?" it was Miles he was great with her it hurt to know he had two sons at one point, they are gone now but he loved them but their ma took them and ran when she found out what he was.

"Of course, I am famished, and she ate very well," standing so he could take Winnie, it was supper time any how and I wasn't lying my belly was grumbling. Being a mother was hard, she woke up four times each night to feed, she needed diaper changes those times and at times she liked to lay awake, so I wasn't looking to good with being sleep deprived. But I wouldn't change anything about her, she was perfect.

Mile set her in her bassinet that was next to my seat and Ma's, Winnie had every single person wrapped around her finger.

"Winnie has her first check up tomorrow," I alerted them but not like I needed to they always remember.

Ma answered, "My little bit is just growing like a reed," she was always enamored as much as myself.

The next day, found us all in the waiting room of Doctor Morgan's, but only I was heading back. He had a parent only policy so not to many people packed into the small exam rooms. But within an hour she was doing better, gained two ounces and an inch of growth.

The heat was coming and Winnie was not able to deal with it, she was a premie as we all walked back through the woods. Angus and Daddy stayed in town to get some things, Mae with them but Ma and Hun walked with me both not wanting to dilly dally in town with Winnie being unable to deal. She was semi wrapped in a light blanket as the house came into view, I noticed now but not right than the pain was disappearing as we closed in on the house. My own house and Ma's are nearly done and stunning is a good word for them.

Hun smiled, "She looks like her mother more and more by the day, a true beauty she is,"

Ma agreed, "She is, and knowing she is immortal once she turned seventeen makes be joyous to have her living a life of adventure," but it worried me would Winnie think we doomed her, granted that we didn't conceive her naturally.

Hun stood his hand on the door holding it open for us, "Thank you, I ma beat going to go feed her before her nap," at least now she was on a good feeding schedule. My room was a tad colder than the rest of the house as I sit in the rocking chair and start to nurse her, her eyes almond shaped and enchanting as she gazed up at me while she suckled.

It did hurt as she latched on to the other breast. "You're a like a little baby piranha, momma loves you very much," over the last month and a half his name was not said, it hurt and no one wanted to cause me any undue pain.

Winnie just cooed in her baby language, but she did burp and rather loud as I laugh and set her on the changing table her feeding and a good diaper change always went together. Her hair was longer now, I was bald when I was born so this must be a Tuck trait but right now a yellow bow is nestled into her curled tuff of hair.

Only a small sound alerted me the door opened behind me, Ma always brought me a drink and snack while I fed Winnie, it was draining. But it wasn't her voice, no this voice belonged to Jesse.

"I am sorry Finley. I shouldn't have said such things or even thought them, shouldn't have stayed gone for so long, but soon you'll have our dau-" I turned with Winne in my arms, everything slowed down but not my heart it was beating like crazy. Words left me. I stared into those swirling brown eyes burning with emotion, and my heart fell silent. "You had her?" But I couldn't will my lips to move. As if stuck underwater, everything was slow and warbled as his eyes gazed between myself and our daughter who was also awake watching the scene unfold.

I snapped out of it, no anger came like it should have we had forever and being angry lead us to trouble before. "She had her over a week ago, she was two months early. You missed her birth, Jesse," Celia was behind him with a thick wooden spoon, it all happened very fast and in no way was I stepping in to help him.

She attacked, and he fled.


	18. Home Again

_**Here is another chapter for you to read, only one after this..**_.

Her newborn baby smile was as sweet as a summer strawberry and filled me with a burst of sunshine I never knew existed in the world.

Tiny fingers curl around my pinky. I watch Winnie peer through brand new eyes at what must be such a strange world afterlife in the womb. Her legs kick in a tiny jagged motion, looking for that resistance they are used to I guess, but finding nothing but air. I wonder if that's unsettling or relief, it must have been pretty cramped in there. When she stretches her hands barely rise above her head and I think of how strange we'd all look if we kept those body proportions as we grew. This is a new person, and I'm already filling up with love for her.

It was now seven in the morning, well Jesse didn't receive a very warm welcome from a fair few of us. From what daddy said he was sleeping on the sofa after haven his butt kicked, that in the end, it was my choice to let him back into our room or not. But right now Winnie was awake and fed, she was in a yellow romper with frilly white socks and it was time she met her daddy.

In my heart in no way was I ready to forgive him, but my head was more logical, we're forever we have a daughter and he messed up. I could forgive in time when I see how things should be not what they have been.

I want to drink this moment in, this moment with my little girl in my hands. Her eyes are more brilliant than I could have dreamed they would be, her hands more delicate. She feels so light, looks so perfect and smells so divine. I am her protector for as long as I live and my love for her will last for all time. I ask her, "Are you ready to meet your, daddy?" no answer but her legs kicked so I take that as a firm, yes.

Hun was in the den when I walked in, he turned with a smile. "Good morning, Finley. And a very good morning to you, Winnie," he was smitten just like the rest.

Ma was thumping a wooden spoon but her eyes are focused behind me like in the movies I turn in slow motion seeing Jesse fresh from the shower. "Watch it, boy," she warned before turning back to the kitchen.

I speak, "Can Jesse and I have a few moments alone?"

None say a word, they all walk away leaving him and me alone. I just place myself on the lounge chair. "Would you care to meet your daughter, Winnie. I didn't die so you can rest easy she will still remind you of me," his face crumpled.

He sits close, his eyes soaking her image up but he looked no closer to holding her. I offered, "Hold her,"

But he backed up, "She is smaller than I thought, was it because of me?"

"It could have been due to my emotional state, yes, but I don't blame you. Winnie is here and so am I. Right now, you and I are in a bad way and I don't know if we can fix it," the way his face filled with anguish and pain hurt me more than I wanted. I wanted to hate him, blame him, just be angry with him but my heart wouldn't really allow it.

When close to him even feet away he was all that I could smell, his presence made the room warmer somehow. The silence was tense, our emotions kicking it up but after another few minutes, he spoke. "I love you, I hate myself for my actions, my words and most of walking away from you. I was so scared, more than anyone understood, nightmares filled my dreams every night the same one, you dead always you dead. I snapped seeing how fragile you were becoming, I can't change the past but I can change the future. You just need to let me, please. Finley, I may never deserve it but our family does,"

He was right, our family deserved another chance.

This time he moved closer his hands replacing mine, our daughter just stared up at her father as he held her. Asking me, "Am I doing it right?"

"Yes,"

She didn't cry or fuss, they just shared this little moment in time. "She is everything all at once, she looks much like you all but her eyes those are like a mix of us. Mae walked in, "You both need to eat,"

I stood and so did Jesse, I took our daughter as he led us into the now filled table his hand on my lower back as daddy was up moving the bassinet to my seat. "Thank you," beaming at him.

"No problem, sweet pea," we all eat but again it is tense, so many emotions are running wild with his return and it seems as if it will be a while before everything is back to normal.

Angus was a great man as he cut in, "Jesse, I am very disappointed in you. But right now that doesn't matter what does is you fixing this mess you caused with your mate. After our meal, we boys will go and finish the last parts of the new home's the girls have already done the curtains and assorted things, so by tomorrow if she permits you can move in," all eyes moving between Jesse and Angus.

Jesse took it like a man, "I know, Pa. And I deserve much more than what I have already received, but Finley and I both think our family needs another chance. I will never act so childish again, I left my fear to overrule every once of sense I had," his tone so low but so filled with emotion as Ma gave him a withering look.

She let out a frustrated sigh, "I knew you be back; I know you love my girl. So, here we took lots of pictures the entire time you vanished," from under the table was a photo book. It looked perfect to me it was done up with fabric too. He just ate holding the book, his fingers skimmed it his eyes soaking up the first page before he left the table taking the book with him.

I just turned my head mid-bite and watched him walk to where our room was, I sighed. "He needs some time alone," he did too. Talking picked up as we ate, "I think if after our meal tomorrow morning we started moving our belongings in we could be sleeping there by nightfall. But we three girls agreed dinner will always be for family time, so we will have it at each house on certain days," my tone light but my heart hurt for Jesse as he hadn't returned to the table.

Ma smiled, "Yes we have. Now we have a full day ahead of us," I stood taking Winne and his food with me. "Need to make sure he eats, I will be right back,"

He sits just going over the book, his brown eyes held tears as he spoke. "I…I feel so horrible. How could I have missed this, I swear it was never intentional you are not even due yet. But never have I thought I could mess this up, being with you became so easy. My other half, now I see how painful and wonderful having Winnie had been," god his tone floored me.

I just hand him his food, "Eat. You have to get our home done, we need our place to help us grow close again and raise Winnie,"

"You still going to marry me?"

"Yes,"

He didn't need to say a word, his eyes spoke for him


	19. Thank You

**Here is the last chapter!**

A marriage is a deep and loving friendship, one in which the love is so strong that each would sacrifice for the other, one that sex gets added to. So, the only way to a lasting and happy marriage is via friendship. So, take it slow, get to know the other person fully, be best friends... Because when you do that you'll find that humans mate for life and it is a sure way to a joyful way of living. The alternative is exposing yourself to the risks of not finding true love. This is because you didn't take the time to be best friends first... that you got addicted to sexual contact... which is awesome in a marriage between best friends and terrible when trust and surety are absent.

Our marriage was forged in fire and was all the stronger for it.

I stand watching Jesse and Winnie, she was a daddy's girl but we shared a bond that ran deep. She stopped aging a year ago and when she fell from the old tree she died but with luck on our side she woke and we knew then she was our daughter forever until time ran out.

Her hair was a shade darker than mine, her face resembled mine but hinted at her namesake, her Great Grandmother. Jesse was in love his love for her was very different from how he loved me.

I sit back while Ma and daddy along with Mae and Angus are all in town shopping, my thought runs wild. For a daughter, a father's love is one of the most important bedrocks of her growing up. A girl will look to her dad as a symbol of what is good and admirable in a man. It is in the way that dads complement their daughters for their intelligence, beauty, and strength that in turn solidifies a young woman's belief in herself. Being daddy's little girl is a role that many young woman relish and this is indeed another one of the very special aspects of being a dad. While this role definitely comes with a significant amount of pressure there is nothing more satisfying for a father than having his little girl look up to him.

Winnie's voice broke those loving thoughts, "Momma, Hun is here," Jesse nearly died when Winnie fell for Hun who was around much more than her father would ever want.

Jesse just sauntered up wrapping his strong arms around me, "I still don't like it,"

"It will never matter; you will just deal with it. She is happy, they are made for the other and you want her happy so don't ruin it for her. She found her love he will protect her and love her as you love me, she will always be your baby girl if that's what you're really worried about," trying to use a softer tone.

His scoff was off, "Am I that transparent?"

My smile was for him right now, my face turned to look up into his rich swirling eyes. "Jesse, we have been together for nearly nineteen years. I know you as you know me. Winnie will love you more than any other man, Hun will never come before you or daddy, and her great grandfather Angus. You have to learn to control your thinking, she is a daddies girl and will always be,"

"Guessing you had words with her,"

I smiled again, "You're right,"

His face changed to understanding as Winnie herself walked up to the front porch with Hun's hand in hers. "Hello Dove, and Jesse," at least Hun tried he really did.

"Hello, Hun," my arms wrapped around him as Jesse hugged his baby once again. "The guest room at Mae's is set up for you," Jesse smiled we didn't allow her and Hun to sleep in the same house.

But later that night as I looked out the large bay window my Winnie was kissing Hun smack dap between her great grandparents and our home, lucky her father was sleeping or Hun be dead a few times.

I whispered, "Thank you, Grandmother. For everything, my life is everything I wished for thanks to you,"

I just leave to my room, to my husband who just curled around me the moment I was in bed. His voice groggy, "You okay?"

"Never better," my fingertips tracing his face.

He smiled, "I love you, Finley Blaire Mae Tuck,"

"I love you, Jesse Tuck,"

This was my story, a story that had a never-ending happy story….


End file.
